Rough around the edges
by BadgebunnyUK
Summary: AU where Jane has left BPD in disgrace, before meeting Maura. Jane is in a bad place and is bad ass in this, as she crosses Maura's path in not the most pleasant of circumstances. Jane needs Maura's help to find out what is happening to the mistresses of the cheating husbands she spends her time investigating in her new job as PI. FINAL CHAPTER (for now) IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Here is the first chapter of my new fic. I am intending it to be a bit of an epic, as I already have tons of ideas for it. Hope people will forgive me for giving the ladies some hard times. I will make up for it along the way with much fluff. Thanks for reading.**

Rough around the edges

Chapter 1

"Frankie!" He turned at the familiar voice that called his name.

"Jane, what are you doing here?" Frankie looked around him to see who may have noticed or be watching them. Jane tried not to be hurt by his less than enthusiastic tone.

"What? I was in the area and thought I could catch up with my little brother."Jane shrugged and opened her arms out wide signalling her complete innocence.

Frankie nodded his head to indicate Jane should follow him across the street. Jane followed, striding slowly and less purposefully than he. Frankie finally turned on her. "You look like shit, Janie."

Jane smirked and pushed dark sunglasses back onto her head, taking a moment to adjust to the light of day through red, puffy eyes. "Well, you look great, that uniform always did look good on you." Jane pushed herself to smile; she had promised herself that she would see Frankie today and that she would behave like a human being this time.

Frankie looked troubled and Jane put a reassuring arm across his shoulders, both protective and commanding at once. "Come on; let's do this with a drink." Jane said, already steering her brother toward The Dirty Robber.

As Frankie got seated, Jane went to the bar and threw back a Whisky before taking her beer and Frankie's glass of soda back to the table. Frankie didn't even wait for her to sit down before he started in on her.

"Where the hell have you been Jane? Ma has had me looking everywhere for you." Frankie seethed. He could not even look her in the eye anymore, this was as angry as she had ever seen him but he still managed to keep a lid on it, something Jane had never quite mastered.

Jane thought that aside from her, Frankie was probably the person who had suffered the most when she left her job. Jane had been his hero, even more so since their Father had run off and she didn't just fall off his pedestal she took a pretty vicious nose dive.

"Ma isn't real high on my priorities right now Frankie. I take it she is still pretending that she isn't drinking more than a parched camel? Telling everyone else what to do with their lives while she let's hers completely fall apart." Jane muttered and shook her head.

Frankie sighed and his voice softened as he spoke about their mother. "She is doing her best Jane; she'd be doing a whole lot better if she didn't have to worry about you and Tommy so much." Frankie looked over his shoulder as the door to the bar opened and a couple of young men he didn't recognise came in. He turned back to Jane.

"You should go see her." Frankie said, giving Jane a pleading look.

"I will, I will." Jane brushed his suggestion to one side. "Anyway, how are _you_ doing Frankie, how are things on the road to detective?" From one tough subject to another.

Frankie sipped at his soda. "Y'know Jane, I'll get there." He said happy to dismiss the subject. It hadn't been easy for him, after everything that happened with Jane, a lot of the other officers and detectives avoided him or actively gave him a hard time; Korsak was the only one who kept an eye out for him these days, the only person who was still loyal to Jane.

Jane sensed Frankie's reluctance to get into it and returned to small talk as she looked around the bar. "This place hasn't changed so much." She began as the door to the bar swung open.

A hesitant figure stood in the doorway and Jane watched as the honey-blonde took a steadying breath and strode over to the bar alone.

"Then again, maybe the clientele has improved." Jane smiled to herself, watching the woman at the bar as Jane finished her beer.

Frankie glanced over his shoulder to see what his sister had suddenly found so interesting.

"You think she walked into the wrong place?" Jane asked, watching the bartender pour a glass of red wine from a dusty bottle and hand it to the stranger, who turned now, scanning her options for a seat.

As the woman Jane had watched intently, walked by their table without a passing glance, Frankie suddenly called out, to both women's surprise.

"Hi Dr Isles." He said in a courteous tone, nodding his head respectfully.

The doctor stopped and looked down at Frankie, noticing him for the first time and taking in his uniform.

"Oh, hello officer..."

"Rizzoli, Frankie Rizzoli mam." He introduced. "I haven't seen you in here before Doc, not that I am in here a lot I mean." Frankie said nervously trying to make conversation.

Dr Isles looked awkwardly from Frankie to Jane. "No, I haven't been in here before, I had a bad day, three children killed by their mother, I just needed a drink tonight." Maura said quietly. Maura bit her lip, realising by the silence that she had probably committed yet another social faux pas by sharing too much information too early. A habit she had always struggled to break.

Maura quickly looked over the officer's female companion, hoping she hadn't just interrupted a date with her talk of dead children. Maura made a quick appraisal and decided that she didn't think the pair looked like a couple. The young officer Rizzoli was clean shaven and smart with big warm brown eyes, like pools of chocolate, he had a kind face. The woman looked older, dishevelled yet with a kind of wild natural beauty that Maura admired, her eyes were also brown but a darker shade and narrowed in a guarded and sharp way that put Maura slightly on edge.

"This is my sister, Jane." Frankie said reluctantly as the two women locked eyes.

Maura felt a hint of recognition at the name. "Jane Rizzoli?" She said. "Have we met before?"

"No." Jane said certainly, "You'd remember." Jane flashed Maura a wickedly sexy grin.

Jane stood up and came face to face with Maura who she now towered over slightly. "I'm going to get another drink." Jane announced. "Why don't you join us Dr Isles?"

"Oh, thank you but I'm afraid I wouldn't make very good company and besides I wouldn't want to intrude." Maura formulated her polite response.

Jane stepped close, to get by Maura and briefly took the fingers of Maura's free hand in her own, brushing the backs of Maura's fingers with her thumb. The touch was over before Maura could respond but it shocked the usually composed Doctor. People didn't tend to reach out to her, people didn't often feel comfortable in her presence, even strangers, almost as soon as anyone found out what she did they kept a distance.

As the contact broke, Jane looked back over her shoulder. "Maybe, I'll come find you later." She said through another wolfish grin.

A slightly flustered feeling Maura turned back to address Frankie and said a polite goodbye before she rushed to the safety of a far table where she could sit and observe without easily being seen. The wine did nothing to settle her jangling nerves until she had downed at least half of the glass and had watched Jane Rizzoli join her brother back at their table.

Jane wore a leather flight Jacket and dark jeans with dark brown mid length boots covered in straps and buckles. Maura couldn't decide if she looked more like she had come straight from Top Gun or like a member of a motorcycle gang. Despite the masculine dress Maura had been immediately in awe of Jane's beautiful hair, the long unruly curls, which Jane obviously did nothing to maintain. It reminded Maura of popular images of the Celtic queen Boudicca, riding into battle with her dark mane flowing behind her. Hmmmm, Maura thought that the wine which she was drinking quickly so as not to linger over the taste, must be having an affect already.

Maura took another drink, oh well at least the stranger had taken her mind off today's horrific case, not to mention the disaster that was Maura's personal life at the moment. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the brunette made good on her word and found Maura out later on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how do you know the Doctor? She a shrink?" Jane asked as she re-joined her brother.

"No, Jane. Dr Isles is the chief medical examiner. I have seen her at a couple of crime scenes. I feel sorry for her, she gets a hard time. Y'know what they can be like, she's a woman and she's a little strange, with _her_ job, she just scares them I guess. They call her the Queen of the dead, not that she isn't really good at what she does, she just does it so coolly. I guess she has to be that way." Frankie was thoughtful and fair in his summary of the Doctor.

"So she cut's up murder victims? And she looks like she just stepped off a cat walk; I can see how the old boys club would be afraid of her. I'm impressed." Jane had immediately thought that the woman was stunning to look at but now it seemed she was smarter than heck too. Jane tried not to be intrigued and decided she would steer well clear of the complex woman, for both their sakes.

Frankie finished the soda he had been nursing. "Jane, I need to get home and get some sleep before my next shift. Please think about going to see Ma, okay." Frankie said rising from the table. "And Jane, try and stay out of trouble, okay, I worry about you."

Jane nodded and waved a hand at her brother as he headed for the door. No matter how old he got he was always her kid brother and although she was proud of the young man he had become she could never shake the feeling that he was a sweet but annoying kid. Jane wondered when exactly their roles had reversed and he had become the one who worried about her, she also wondered if things would ever go back to the way they were, the way they should be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry this took a while; I struggled with the end a little. This is a bit more of a slow burner than I usually do so I have to stop myself putting too much plot and not enough build up in each chapter. Thanks for reading and please review x**

Jane had switched to drinking whisky when Frankie had left her and was on to her third when she saw Dr Isles leave the bar. Jane resisted a sudden urge to speak to the Doctor but knew that she was doing the right thing by keeping the wreckage of her life strictly to herself, she didn't think the Doctor was the kind of woman you could love and leave in a hurry, and that was the only kind of woman Jane was interested in, in her current state.

A few moments later Jane finished her drink and decided to leave, the place was starting to fill up with cops and she could do without bumping into any old "friends". Jane pulled her jacket close as she hit the street, it was a cool evening and she noticed she could see the foggy heat of her breath in the air. Jane turned to head to another bar a few blocks away and was passing an alley when she heard the unmistakable sound of a woman in distress. It wasn't a scream or a shout but Jane had heard the sound before, like a gasp when a woman is grabbed suddenly and all the air leaves her in a fearful yelp.

Jane could see two figures in the dark alley and didn't think twice about heading down to investigate. "Who's there?" She called as she strode toward the sound of heavy breathing. As Jane got closer she could make out a man and a woman. The man had his fists clenched around the material of the woman's jacket and was pushing her against the wall of the building. He relaxed his hold as Jane approached.

The woman turned to look at Jane and Jane instantly recognised Dr Isles looking somewhat more dishevelled than earlier but much to Jane's relief she didn't look completely terrified, she obviously knew this guy, Jane deduced.

"You okay there Doc?" Jane asked, putting her hands in her pockets and puffing out her chest.

"Yes, yes, thank you." Maura said hurriedly, glancing nervously at the man who still had hold of her.

That was when Jane looked more closely at the guy, Jane felt instant dislike fill her as she realised she knew him. "Detective Griffin." Jane said with mock friendliness. "Why, how nice to bump into you, on this fine evening."

Realising he had been recognised he finally let go of his grip on Maura and took one step back. "We'll talk again Dr Isles." He said as he turned and pushed past Jane. "Get out of my way Rizzoli."

Jane turned and kicked out a foot as he retreated, causing him to fall to his knees. "Ooooops, clumsy me." Jane said bending to offer the Detective a hand up from the floor and smiling sweetly.

Griffin ignored the hand and scrabbled to his feet.

"If I ever see you with your hands on the Doc again Griffin, I'll gut you like a fish." Jane snarled close to his face as she helpfully brushed off his jacket.

Griffin looked in her eyes and at the grimace on her face and was unsure what to think. He had heard the stories of course. He turned without a word and straightened his jacket up as he walked calmly out to the street.

Maura tried to collect herself, straightening her jacket up and taking deep calming breaths.

"You sure you're okay?" Jane asked stepping closer to Maura and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Maura frowned at the hand that rested upon her and Jane removed it quickly.

"I'm fine." Maura said firmly. "It was nothing, a disagreement."

"You often have disagreements in alleys, late at night with men?" Jane said bristling.

Maura looked sheepish. "I'm sure it looked worse than it was. But thank you for your assistance Jane, I am grateful."

Jane looked doubtful. "Sure." She said following Maura out of the alley.

Maura turned left and began walking away with Jane striding along, slightly behind her.

"He's an asshole, y'know." Jane said after a moment of silence.

Maura stopped and looked at Jane. "How do you even know him? Is he an associate of your brother?"

Jane shrugged. "I know a lot of people."

Maura continued walking. "I am beginning to realise he is indeed an asshole, as you so eloquently put it."

Jane thought Maura looked pissed, although she recognised the doc right away as one of those people who are good at keeping their feelings in check, but Jane was one of those people who could see what others didn't want her to, that was why she had been so good at her job.

"Oh, you and him have a thing." Jane said as it dawned on her.

Maura looked ahead but Jane could see she had guessed right. "We did, it's over." Maura said firmly.

"What and he doesn't like that it's over?" Jane guessed again.

"On the contrary, he is very pleased that it's over." Maura said glancing at Jane over her shoulder.

"So what was he roughing you up for Doc?" Jane asked, she was a little curious.

Maura stopped and waited for Jane to step close to her. "If you're going to escort me home you could at least walk beside me." Maura said finally.

Jane smiled and nodded for Maura to go on as she stood close beside her and matched her pace.

"So are you going to tell me or should I ask him?" Jane continued.

"We had a very brief liaison, before I found out he was married and then we were in mutual agreement that we should break any and all contact." Maura sighed. "Why am I even telling you this?" She asked Jane.

"I don't know Doc, sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger, I guess." Jane shrugged, hands in pockets, as Maura's pace finally slowed into more of a stroll than a march.

"It ended a few weeks ago but yesterday another Detective, one I trust, approached me to say that he thought I should know Detective Griffin had been bad mouthing me to anyone who'll listen and that I should talk to him. I did and it got a little heated and that's where you interrupted us." Maura tried to sound casual about it but the truth was Griffins reaction had scared her a little.

"You didn't know he was married huh? You didn't think to ask around?" Jane said doubtfully.

"No, I didn't!" Maura said indignantly. "I thought he was a good person, he was nice to me."

"Until he got what he wanted, that's a little naive of you Doc." Jane said truthfully. "I would have thought a smart lady like you could see past that. You're not a good judge of character huh?"

Maura narrowed her eyes at Jane. "Well, why don't you help me out then? What am I supposed to think about your character?" Maura wanted to turn the attention away from her and she really was interested in this woman, who seemed so different to her.

"You don't have to think anything about me Dr Isles, I am going to see you home safe and then I am out of here." Jane avoided the question and noticed that Maura looked a little disappointed.

"Safely." Maura corrected. "You are going to see that I get home safely."

Jane looked like she was going to say something but bit her lip and changed her mind. "You don't think Griffin would get nasty with you again do you?"

Maura quickly shook her head.

"If he does you should speak to Frankie, and steer clear of the dark alleys." Jane added sardonically as Maura slowed in front of a large dark, empty looking house.

"This is my home." Maura said taking out her keys. "You could come in for a drink." Maura looked at the floor suddenly unsure of herself.

Jane looked uncomfortable. "I can't. Y'know you should leave some lights on so the place doesn't look so empty. And really you shouldn't be inviting me in, we just met, I could be a crazy killer." Jane warned.

Maura frowned. "Okay, well thanks for the advice and for seeing me home." Maura spoke moving toward the house and not sounding very thankful at all.

Maura really didn't know what to make of Jane Rizzoli, she was rude, nosey, judgemental, blunt and even though she had seemed concerned about Maura and had saved her from, what was potentially a frightening confrontation, she seemed to have absolutely no desire to prolong her time with Maura, which was the thing that had annoyed the Doctor the most.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maura had left last night's events, yesterdays cases and anything else that could bother her, behind. When she got into the autopsy lab, she had to be completely focused on the individual on her table. Maura could shut out the world and focus on every detail of every story the body had to tell, in a quest to get justice and to truly put a person to rest.

The young man she was working on today was only 23 years old and in very good health. Maura could tell that he looked after his health; he had lovely teeth and well developed musculature, indicating he had been somewhat athletic. He had been stabbed to death in a one on one fight with another younger man who was still in the hospital with his injuries. There was little mystery here, there had been several witnesses with a variety of different perceptions of what had happened and what they had seen, it would be the Detectives job to piece that puzzle together. Maura however, was determined to leave no stone unturned in her examination and investigation of this boy's life and death.

Detective Korsak entered the lab and watched quietly as Maura placed clearly labelled tubes of vitreous fluid, urine, bile and blood into the refrigerator for later toxicological testing and histology.

"Hey Doc." He greeted when she had closed the heavy steel door of the fridge and turned to give him her full attention. "Just thought I'd come and update you on the mother of the kids yesterday."

Maura nodded and smiled grimly.

"She survived the overdose, didn't do as good a job on herself as she did on those kids. Woman hasn't said a word since she came around, there watching her now, waiting for a psyche evaluation. Only someone crazy could have done something like that." Korsak shook his head.

"I hope Detective Frost is feeling better." Maura asked genuinely.

"Oh sure, he'll be okay Doc, may even make it all the way inside the door next time." Korsak chuckled as he turned to leave and then thought again and stopped with a sigh. "How about you though Doc? You okay? I know your cool as a cucumber but, case like this gets to the best of us."

Maura took a moment to seriously consider his enquiry. Korsak was a very fatherly figure to many of the younger detectives and had been very kind and welcoming to Maura in the course of their work together. "Thank you detective, I am fine." Maura assured, giving Korsak her first real smile of the day.

Just then a harassed looking officer Rizzoli bustled into the lab. "Korsak, I wanted to catch you down here." Frankie said, throwing Maura an apologetic glance and a wave of acknowledgment. "Hey Doc."

"Frankie, where's the fire?" Korsak asked.

"It's Jane, you said for me to let you know when she was back in town." Frankie said quickly.

"She's back? That's great Frankie, how did she seem." Korsak clapped Frankie on the back as he still tried to get his breath. Maura tried to look like she was doing anything but listening in on their conversation as she crossed to her computer and looked blankly at the screen.

Frankie looked worried and shook his head. "I don't know. Jane just isn't Jane these days; I can never work out what's going on in her head. She didn't look good, didn't say where she's been the last three months."

Korsak nodded understandingly. "She been to see your Ma yet?"

"No and I don't even know what to tell Ma, what if Jane disappears again?" Frankie rubbed his forehead with a sweating palm.

"I'll try and speak to Jane." Korsak assured Frankie. "Don't worry, she'll come around eventually, she is a good girl Frankie." Korsak smiled, patted Frankie's shoulder one more time and left Frankie standing in the lab.

Frankie sighed heavily then suddenly seemed to notice Maura. "Sorry Doc I didn't mean to disturb your work." He waved an apology and began to back toward the door, head slightly bowed in respect.

Maura edged out from behind the computer. "Are you okay Officer Rizzoli?" She called.

Frankie stood with his hands on his hips. "Sure, just family stuff, y'know how it is."

Maura felt a little ache in her chest at his words, the truth is she didn't know how it was, and her family didn't have any of the family drama or dysfunctional behaviour that seemed to typify every other family in America.

"Your sister knows Detective Korsak?" Maura gave in to her curiosity. "I don't mean to pry, if you don't wish to talk about it, she just seems to know a lot of BPD and her name is familiar, I just can't place it.

Frankie looked at the floor then back at Maura. "She used to be his partner, in homicide." Frankie admitted a proud tilt to his chin. "She was great y'know, the youngest officer to be promoted to Detective and you know it's harder for women Doc." Frankie shrugged, of course she knew.

Maura nodded in sudden recognition. "She was the Detective involved in the Hoyt Case. I read the case files and some articles when I accepted the position here." A few pieces of the Jane Rizzoli puzzle began to slot into place for Maura. "What happened to her?"

Frankie seemed unsure where to start "She was working a case where she shot a suspect, she swore she saw a knife in his hand; it was dark, roof top, she was alone, when back up got there, he was dead, no weapon was ever found. The boy's parents were powerful people, swore he was guilty of nothing. There was a big investigation and they dragged up all the Hoyt stuff and every cop who ever had anything bad to say about her came crawling out of the woodwork. Plenty of guys wanted to see her fail." Maura could hear the pain and the anger rising in Frankie's voice, noticed his clenched fist.

Maura spoke quietly. "I'm sorry Frankie, I shouldn't have questioned you."

"No Doc, it's okay. It's all history; I just wish Jane could see it that way." Frankie composed himself and Maura saw some of the light come back into his face as he straightened himself up and looked around the lab awkwardly. "I should get back to it." Frankie nodded and left the lab with a "bye Dr Isles."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Jane was woken by a loud banging in her head and as she twisted her body away from the sound she felt pain shoot through most of her joints. Her head felt like she was carrying a couple of bricks around on top of it as she rolled off the sofa on to the floor.

"Jesus! I'm coming!" She yelled, wincing at the volume of her own voice. Jane threw open the door, ignoring the pain in her arms as she sought desperately to stop the banging.

"Jane!" Korsak threw up his hands in delight then let them fall to his sides as he fully took in the bedraggled sight before him.

Jane groaned and stumbled back to the sofa. "Why are you here? Banging." Jane said pulling a cushion over her head. It hadn't been a wise decision to continue drinking after she had seen Dr Isles home last night but Jane hadn't felt like coming back to an apartment full of nothing but painful memories.

Korsak stepped inside the apartment; Jane obviously hadn't spent any time here since she got back to town, the place was spotless, cleaned and tided repeatedly by an anxious Angela hoping for Jane to come home. The only mess in here was Jane herself.

"I'm here to visit with Jo Friday, where the heck is she?" He looked around as if he expected her to pop out from behind some furniture and run around his feet.

"She's staying with a friend." Jane mumbled into the cushion. "She's okay, well looked after, probably pampered." Jane peeked out at Korsak's concerned look. "I'm picking her up tomorrow, you can see her then." Jane assured him sinking back into her cushion.

Korsak crossed to the kitchen and began to search around for the ingredients to some cups of coffee.

"Where you been Jane?" Korsak called as he pulled down mugs and waited for the water to boil.

"Around." Jane replied vaguely, dragging herself into a sitting position as she realised that Korsak wasn't leaving any time soon. Korsak looked expectantly at Jane, letting her know that her answer was not enough. "I took a break, used some of my savings, saw some more of Massachusetts. Drank my own weight in beer a few times over, nothing special."

"I hear you got into some trouble over in Wrenthem, buddy of mine works for the local law enforcement over there." Korsak turned back to the coffee making as Jane narrowed her eyes at him.

"It was nothing, I didn't like the way some idiot was looking at me." Jane frowned.

"Way I hear it; you stood up for some kid against that idiot and got a beating for your troubles." Korsak said casually, not looking at Jane.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear. The guy got what was coming to him." Jane gave a satisfied smile. "It was nothing."

Korsak brought over two coffees and sat beside Jane on the sofa, handing her a mug.

"So, what you gonna do now Jane? You're staying right?" Korsak looked sideways at Jane.

"We'll see." Jane shrugged.

"What about the private eye business Jane? You didn't hardly give it a chance. Frankie was right; you would be great at that." Korsak enthused.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Sure." She said sipping her coffee experimentally. "I got some calls from that Ad he went ahead and placed, all from pathetic women wanting me to follow their loser husbands. Not exactly the best way to restore my faith in humanity Korsak."

Korsak nodded thoughtfully, both his large hands wrapped around his mug. "Well it's something, until you get back on your feet, give it a chance Jane." Korsak looked at her seriously now. "Me, Frankie, your Ma, we're all hoping you'll stick around."

Jane appreciated the sentiment and bumped her shoulder against Korsaks with a small smile.

"Plus, y'know, you should be giving Jo Friday a more stable home life." Korsak said sternly.

Jane smiled broadly now. "I'll keep that in mind Detective."

Korsak sighed deeply. "We miss you Jane." He didn't say which _we_ he meant and Jane didn't ask, she didn't think that she was missed too much at BPD. "You got to stop punishing yourself Jane, you made a mistake, you paid for it and then some."

Jane turned away and had to fight her urge to get up and walk out of the room. "Anyway, how's the new partner doing?" she said changing the subject.

"Frost? He's a good guy, knows a lot about computers, but he's no you Jane."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Jane had arrived back in Boston and it already felt as if she had never been away, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a really bad thing.

Jane sat in her battered old Subaru outside an exclusive European restaurant in the Back Bay area. It looked like the kind of place Jane would never dine at. Modern decor, bright lights and tiny little plates of food, designed to be looked at as some sort of an art form rather than to be shovelled into the hungry diners. Give Jane a steak house or a nice little family run Italian over this place any day.

The good thing about places like this from Jane's point of view was that they had floor to ceiling glass walls, people wanted to be seen here, which made Jane's job of watching the CEO of a massively influential construction company a lot easier although no less dull. Paul James Cromer sat with his back to Jane at a table with three other suits. Jane had watched them get their starters and then taken a walk around, she didn't want to be seen sitting in her car outside. Jane had returned a couple of times and now it was definitely dark enough and the party was drunk enough for her to worry a little less about being spotted.

It looked to Jane like the party was winding down and she had noticed Cromer's driver had arrived to wait to take him to his next destination. Jane had been following him for three days, so far nothing to suggest his wife was right about him being unfaithful; he seemed all business to Jane, then again a guy with his position and reputation would have a lot at stake and wouldn't flaunt his affairs like some guys do.

Jane scanned the restaurant and caught a sight that took her breath away for more than one reason. Jane couldn't believe she hadn't seen her before now but as she looked at the table with fresh plates of food adorning it she realised the pair must have arrived recently. It was late to be eating dinner but Jane guessed that Dr Isles had been working late on a case and her date had obviously been willing to wait, she couldn't blame him for that. The Doc was by far the tastiest thing Jane had seen in the acclaimed establishment all evening.

Jane studied the man sitting across from Dr Isles; he was a little older than Jane, greying at the temples in that distinguished way that guys get away with. Jane begrudgingly admitted to herself that he was handsome and that he looked smart, he also looked to be enjoying the Docs company vastly. Jane didn't like him, in fact she couldn't help picturing herself walking into the place, picking him up out of his seat and kicking his ass out of the door before sitting down to place herself in the approving glow of one Dr Isles. Wow, stakeouts could really make your imagination run away with itself.

Jane had not seen the Doc since that first night but she hadn't exactly forgotten about her. Spending hours alone in your car did tend to make for some pondering and Jane had spent one of those hours thinking about what it might have been like if she had still been a Detective with BPD. Jane would have worked side by side with Dr Isles, maybe they would have been friends, or maybe Jane would have been the Detective dating the Doc instead of that lying bastard, Griffin. Probably not. Before Jane had left BPD she hadn't really acted on her attraction to women, for lots of different reasons; she was too busy for an intense relationship, she didn't want to have all the stress of coming out to her family and also she didn't want to join the ranks of women doing a traditionally masculine job who just had to be gay. In those days she cared too much about what everyone else thought without even realising it. Now she just did what she wanted and didn't worry about it, she had already let most people down and disappointed them so that who she chose to sleep with hardly mattered or surprised anyone.

Jane was so busy watching Maura and her date talking cosily together that she almost missed the guy she was supposed to be here to see getting up from his table and bidding goodnight to his dinner companions. Jane considered for the briefest of moments giving up her assignment and staying behind to watch Dr Isles, then realised that that could be considered stalking. Jane shook her head at her own craziness and started her car, ready to pull off a minute after Cromer's driver.

The driver took Cromer home to his wife and the two little Cromers and Jane wondered again if Mrs Cromer may have been wrong about her husband, maybe he just worked too much, was under pressure, had his own troubles. Maybe. Either way, Jane was done for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane moved slowly out from the shadows by Maura's house and Maura gasped in surprise, clutching one hand to her chest.

"He didn't get invited in?" Jane asked raising an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth at Maura.

"Jane." Maura recovered from the sudden rush of Epinephrine that had started her fight or flight response. "No he didn't." Maura said looking over her shoulder to catch the sight of Michael's car accelerating down her street.

Maura considered Jane for a moment, reacquainting herself with the appearance of the woman she had spent so little time with but who had regularly found a place in her thoughts. Maura decided that Jane looked considerably smarter than the last time they had met when she had looked like she may have been living in the well worn clothes she was stood in. Tonight Jane wore a dark pant suit, plain but a nice cut, her hair was neatly pulled back from her face with her wild curls streamlined down the centre of her back.

"What are you doing here?" Maura asked

"I was working, I saw you with your date, thought I'd say Hi." A single shoulder shrug, it sounded plausible enough.

"Hi." Maura said with a smile and a flutter of her eyelashes.

The truth was that even though it was a little unnerving and potentially creepy to find Jane almost lurking on her doorstep, Maura had been disappointed that their paths hadn't crossed over the last fortnight. Maura had heard a lot of interesting things about Jane Rizzoli as the news of her return to Boston had spread around BPD, she had discovered that the men at BPD were as keen to gossip as any group of women she had ever encountered and wondered if this was usual or merely a testament to the impact that Jane and her story had made on the department.

"So what was wrong with him?" Jane persisted.

"Nothing, I had a pleasant evening. I don't automatically invite everyone I date into my home, especially not on the first date; I have been warned very recently about that." Maura added reminding Jane about their exchange the last time they had met here.

"Pleasant huh? Ouch!" Jane shook her head with a playful smile. "Come on, what was it? Too short? Bad breath?"

"He owns four cats, I am not good with pets and four seems a little excessive to me, but that was not the reason I didn't invite him in." Maura knew she couldn't lie "well not completely." She amended. "He also kept referring to me as Honey, like he couldn't recall my name or he was trying to be my girlfriend, it was irritating and a little condescending."

Jane laughed loudly, rolling back on her heels, hands stuffed deep in her pockets. "Well that is unforgivable." She teased.

Maura smiled coyly, pleased that she had made Jane laugh, it looked good on her. Maura hovered on the doorstep, reluctant to invite Jane inside for fear of facing rejection again, but after all it had been Jane who had sought her out tonight.

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed suddenly seeing the taller woman trying to hide a shiver as she stamped her feet to ward off the cold. "You're freezing."

Jane sniffed and shook her head dismissively; she hadn't really prepared herself well for such a long stakeout on such an unseasonably cold night. "I'm okay." She assured Maura.

"No, you're shivering, that is the body's response to early hypothermia, the core body temperature drops and the shivering reflex is triggered to maintain homeostasis." Maura pushed her key into the lock.

"You need to come inside and have a warm drink." Maura finished prematurely, she had been about to continue her explanation about the muscle groups around vital organs making small movements to create warmth but could already see Jane giving her a curious look.

"Is that the Doctors orders?" Jane asked with the hint of a grin.

"Yes." Maura said simply, opening her front door and stepping back against it to allow Jane to pass and enter ahead of her, which Jane obligingly did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey, this chapter introduces a new character of my own creation that will re-appear later in the story. Hope you find her interesting. Let me know.**

Chapter 5

Jane arrived uncharacteristically on time at the brownstone condominium on Beacon Hill as per instruction. It seemed that Mrs Cromer must have found Jane's work and conduct to be satisfactory even at this early a stage in their working relationship, as she had recommended Jane to one of her close friends, Mrs Weis, another of the powerful, wealthy and influential set.

The fact that Jane had yet to obtain her state licence as a private investigator hadn't hurt her business so far, in fact Mrs Cromer hinted that it may well be an asset that Jane was somewhat unofficial. Jane was a little puzzled as to what unofficial business Mrs Cromer thought she was going to be getting involved in during a simple adultery case but she supposed it added to the excitement of the ladies otherwise dull, lives of plenty.

Jane was led into a huge sitting room by some kind of staff, Jane thought servant may not be the politically correct term to use anymore, and was told that Mrs Weis would join her shortly. Usually Jane would have been seriously pissed off at being made to wait, however this morning, for the first time since Jane had returned to Boston, she had felt a little lighter, like she could breathe without the feeling that at any second her chest may just give up and cave in on her.

Jane didn't want to read too much into it but she acknowledged that this slightly happier feeling was due in part to her impromptu visit with Dr Isles last night; Jane had really enjoyed getting to know Maura a little better. Maura for her part seemed at least curious about Jane; she had confessed almost immediately that she knew Jane had been with homicide and that Frankie had told her some of the circumstances involving her departure.

Jane had almost bolted at this point, her eyes flicking quickly to the exit, but Maura had picked up Jane's reluctance and had moved the conversation quickly on to general chat about the places Jane had visited while she had been away, she hadn't tried to push it and Jane had offered her no new information about her time at BPD. A couple of hours had passed by with safe and general chit chat and it had gotten late before Jane had finally said her goodbye and dashed home to let out poor Jo Friday.

Jane began to drum her fingers on a side table beside her place on an ornate love seat, she had been sat here easily fifteen minutes now and was beginning to feel the niggle of irritation creep up on her, despite her relatively good mood.

When Mrs Weis finally did grace the room with her presence, she sashayed inside wearing a full length dark blue gown and dripping in jewellery, which Jane thought looked so expensive that it looked cheap; there was no explanation or apology for the delay. The older women simply moved directly to a cabinet at the corner of the room and went about fixing a drink.

"Drink, Ms Rizzoli?" was the first sentence she uttered, with her first glance at Jane.

"Whiskey would be nice." Jane said and then checked herself. "But, I'm driving and this is business so I guess I'll have water."

Mrs Weis grinned as she thrust a glass into Jane's hand and returned her attention to her own drink, draining the glass before going to fix another.

Mrs Weis moved to lean against a bureau facing Jane but remained standing as she blatantly studied her, obviously trying to size Jane up while she sucked on a cigarette.

"So, you think your husband is cheating and you want me to find out, get you some proof?" Jane decided to get the ball rolling.

"No." Mrs Weis shook her head once. "I know he is having an affair darling, he doesn't bother to hide it and I am long past pretending I don't know." This was said without any emotion other than a hint of amusement at Jane's presumption. "We have been married for 23 years Ms Rizzoli, My husband loves me in his own way, we are more than merely husband and wife; we are partners, we built an empire together."

Jane knew that this condo was just a base for Mrs Weis to entertain and conduct her private business and that the Weis family home along with the business and their position in society could rightly be referred to as an empire.

"He has had a parade of mistresses and I have not interfered, until now; this one is different." Mrs Weis narrowed her eyes and watched for Jane's reaction, no doubt trying to measure if her words were being taken seriously.

"How so?" Jane asked, letting Mrs Weis know to go on.

"I suspect she is after a great deal more than some pampering and expensive gifts in exchange for some time in the sack. I think she has turned his head and she may use this to her advantage, she is clever, I recognise this and she has become a threat to me, to the family and the business."

Mrs Weis had begun to circulate the room admiring her own choices at decor as if she was at some kind of dinner party, glass in hand, but now she strode purposefully back to the bureau and opened drawer.

Jane watched her and realised that despite the woman's slightly tacky Liz Taylor/Joan Collins circa 1980's style, she had totally commanded the room and Jane as soon as she had entered, with such a dominant presence and before she had even spoken a word.

Mrs Weis dropped a file of papers into Jane's lap. "This is all the information I have on her so far. It isn't much. I want you to find out who she is, where she comes from and what she wants." Her voice had taken on a dangerous quality.

Jane considered this. "What if she is just in love with your husband?" she suggested.

Mrs Weis let out an empty laugh. "I didn't take you for naive Ms Rizzoli."

"Jane."

"Jane." Mrs Weis amended with a nod. "I want you to follow this girl and I want to know every move she has ever made, from kindergarten to the day she met my husband." Mrs Weis finished her cigarette and stubbed it out in an elaborate crystal ashtray.

Jane flicked the file open to see a very attractive young blonde. So far, so predictable, but on further inspection Jane had to admit that the girl looked like she had something about her, an intelligence, a proud, defiant kind of posture and a confidence that was clearly visible. Jane could appreciate that Mrs Weis would feel threatened by this.

"You confront this girl or at anytime give her reason to think you are suspicious of her?" Jane asked.

Mrs Weis frowned as she considered this. "I don't believe so."

"Okay." Jane stood up with the file in her hand and looking Mrs Weis directly in the eyes, deliberately wanting to even out the balance of power here before agreeing to help. "I'll follow the girl, try and get some background and I'll be in touch." Jane moved to the door. "You know how to contact me." She added.

Mrs Weis nodded taking a step toward Jane and holding out her hand, palm facing the floor. Jane took the hand and with a wry smile, bent a little to place a brief chaste kiss on the offering. The corners of Mrs Weis' mouth turned up for a moment and then she turned her back on Jane signalling that their meeting was over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane leant her left side against the door frame as she stood watching Maura work, it had been a couple of days since she had been at Maura's house and as she was here anyway Jane thought it made sense to stop by. The doctor was concentrating intently on the test tube in front of her and it took a moment for her to feel that she was being watched.

Maura looked up and Jane was treated to one of her genuinely beaming smiles. "Jane! What are doing here?" Maura took a moment then rephrased the question. "How did you get in here?" She frowned a little.

"Stealth." Jane assured her simply, pushing off from the door way and walking into the lab. When Maura's frown deepened, Jane chuckled. "Come on, I have my contacts, I was here to call in a favour with an old friend."

Maura looked unsatisfied with the explanation but chose to let it drop.

"You want to go for lunch? I bet you don't normally go to the surface, you look a little pale Doc." Jane teased.

Maura was disposing of her gloves and spraying her work station with anti bacterial spray before Jane could finish. "Sure, I deserve a break and there is a new sushi bar I have been keen to try if you're feeling adventurous?"

Jane cringed. "They do burgers?"

Maura's face fell a little. "I don't think..."

"Okay, I'm game if you are, raw fish here we come." Jane did a forced, air punch. "Just let me wash the slimeball off my hands." Jane crossed to the sink and began to rinse her hands.

Maura had her back turned and missed the comment but as she returned she found Jane at the sink and was reminded of how familiar Jane was with this place and how comfortably she fit in. Maura felt a heaviness fill her as she thought about what Jane had lost, this type of work was never just a job, especially to those who excelled at it like Jane had, it was a calling, something you were just meant to do, and losing that was losing a part of you. Maura couldn't imagine how she would feel if someone told her she couldn't be here and her heart went out to Jane.

Jane turned and caught Maura watching her with a worried look on her face. "Come on Maura, before I get discovered." She was trying to lighten the mood but the words didn't amuse Maura and she took Jane's hand suddenly in her own and squeezed it as she led them out of the basement and into the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

As Maura and Jane descended the steps outside BPD, Jane heard an all too familiar yell and turned to see Angela Rizzoli rushing up beside them. Jane's lighter mood suddenly plummeted and hit the ground completely deflated.

"What the hell?" Jane mumbled and Maura stopped beside her.

"Jane Rizzoli! Janie!" Her mother said as she reached them and shook her head. "Is it your purpose in life to try and break my heart?" Angela burst angry and tearful.

"No Ma, that's just a bonus." Jane said almost callously. Maura cringed.

"I don't know if I should kiss you or kill you." Angela moaned as she thrust her arms around Jane and sobbed openly into Jane's shoulder now. "My baby." She mumbled.

Jane looked uncomfortable and stiff but dutifully patted Angela's back in an attempt to calm her. Jane looked over the top of the weeping woman in her arms and rolled her eyes at Maura. "My Ma." She offered in explanation.

Maura nodded and gave Jane a sympathetic look. "Maybe we should postpone lunch." She said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"What, the hysterical Italian matriarch is putting you off your delicious raw fish lunch?" Jane smiled.

Maura gently rubbed along Jane's arm with a hand and gave her arm a squeeze before turning back to the doors and a lonely, two day old sandwich from Stanley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- It's late now and I am sleepy so I apologise for any mistakes. X


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- A longish chapter tonight, hope its okay, just setting up some things for the bigger story. Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming. X**

Chapter 6

Jane sat across from her mother at the table, slouched over her beer and feeling positively adolescent as she scowled at the dark wooden table top, she wondered just how long she could glare before she'd burn a hole in it.

Angela dabbed a tissue at her face and took a large gulp of her glass of wine. "Why couldn't you have called? Told me you were alive, not dead in a gutter somewhere like I was imagining. I've been so worried Jane." Angela took another quick gulp before continuing. "You must get that sense of responsibility from your no good father" Angela mumbled and Jane threw her a warning look at this.

"And you have been home over two weeks, and it still takes your brother to tell me! What exactly did I ever do to you kids to make you hate me so, that's what I'd like to know." Angela sighed.

"We don't hate you Ma." Jane rolled out the automatic response to this familiar declaration."I just wanted to get on my feet again before I came to see you, after everything we said before I left." Jane explained.

"Like it's some kind of chore, you can't face a visit with your own mother?" Angela accused.

Jane shook her head and ignored the question. "You still living in that shit heap apartment?"

"Yes. I stay with Frankie a couple of nights a week and I stayed in your apartment a few times while you were gone but it didn't seem right, I just stayed up waiting for you to walk through the door."

Jane made another attempt to steer the conversation away from her absence.

"You look terrible Ma, you have to take better care of yourself, you need to eat and quit drinking so much." This probably wasn't the best direction to go in but Jane couldn't take back her old argument now.

"Now you're concerned?" Angela spat.

"Yes." Jane said, looking over at her mother and placing her hand across the table to try and communicate that her concern was genuine. "I know it's been tough for you since Pop ran out and then with me and Tommy, and I am sorry for all of that but we all have to try and get our lives back now." Jane spoke softly.

"I want my family back." Angela whispered as the tears spilled once again onto her cheeks.

Jane hated this, her Ma being hurt, knowing she had caused a lot of that pain and knowing she couldn't fix it or take it back. Lunch with the Doc would have been a darn sight more enjoyable than this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura was stood over the body of an overweight middle aged male with his stomach in her gloved hands, she was about to relocate to study the contents when a harassed looking Detective Griffin marched into the autopsy room. Maura suddenly understood how the expression, "face like thunder" had been coined.

Griffin held up a manila envelope and nodded to it. "Here, give this to that Rottweiler Rizzoli of yours and call her off" He burst. "I did what she wanted and now I want this dropped, you hear me? I won't oblige her again, I don't care what she threatens, and you can tell her that."

Griffin threw the envelope down on the nearest surface and stomped back out, turning to deliver his parting shot. "You were way more trouble than you're worth."

Maura stood, still holding the stomach aloft, a stunned expression on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Jane had gotten up late, having watched her mother gradually getting more drunk and oddly less emotional, before passing out on her sofa. It was like the booze had a numbing affect on her, Jane was pretty sure that was not a good thing, she knew from her own experience.

Jane took Jo for a short walk and headed back to her apartment for some lunch after which she planned to head out to observe her latest assignment, Miss Becky Ryder. Her mother had left by the time she returned, leaving a note to say she would be back to make Jane Dinner, Jane sighed realising that her mother didn't need much encouragement to insert herself back into Jane's life, as big and bold as ever. It was a pressure she really didn't need.

Jane felt like a child trying to build a tower with some questionable bricks and the last thing she needed was her mother close by to watch it all fall down on her. Jane didn't like to fail and she liked it even less with an audience, especially one as emotionally invested as her Ma.

Jane had started to make a peanut butter sandwich when she heard a frantic knocking at her door. As she swung the door open, Maura barged past Jane into the apartment and slapped the manila envelope that Griffin had left her against Jane chest.

"Detective Griffin brought me this." Maura said, and any idiot could see she was not happy about the fact.

"Hmmmm, he was quick, thanks." Jane said crossing back to the kitchen and placing the envelope on her counter top.

Maura felt her already simmering anger threaten to boil over when faced with Jane's nonchalant attitude. Maura's usual approach of calm management or subtle avoidance when it came to confrontation had completely escaped her.

"You blackmailed a police detective to get information Jane, blackmail is punishable by up to 20 years in prison and you used his connection to me to do it. What if he had gone directly to Cavanaugh with this?" Maura asked her hands high on her hips as she adopted a combative stance.

Jane chuckled as she went back to her sandwich preparation. "No way, I know him Doc, that weasel would do anything to save his own skin and he is not above breaking a few rules, as you should know, miss high and mighty." Jane had meant the last part of that statement as a tease, hoping it would diffuse some of the tension, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"How dare you judge me on that!" Maura accused. "It was an honest mistake and I never set out to hurt anyone." She defended.

"Yeah? Well Doc it looks like you have a habit of trusting the wrong people. This is how I get things done. I didn't ask to get caught up in your relationship shit but I decided to use it to my advantage. If you don't like that, you can leave me the hell alone." As Jane spoke she felt her anger rising, she slammed her hand down on the counter. "We don't hardly know each other, so let's just chalk this up to experience and go our separate ways." Jane stomped to the door and held it open for Maura to leave. When Maura hesitated, Jane swept an arm out wide to usher the woman out. "Goodbye Dr Isles."

Maura tilted her chin proudly and strode toward the door.

If she had expected Jane to defend herself and beg forgiveness she had been way off the mark. Like Jane needed another woman in her life giving her a hard time about her choices, better to rid herself of this complication while she still could. Jane slammed the door shut and went back to her lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Becky Ryder seemed harmless enough to Jane. This morning Jane had watched her leave her apartment on time for her low level administration job at Weis Enterprise, she had said a cheerful hello to her old lady neighbour, collected her mail, placing it into her designer handbag and getting into her red Alfa Romeo sports car to make the 20 minute trip into work.

The car was the only thing that was flashy or over the top about Miss Ryder and it was likely to be a gift chosen by Mr Weis, for services rendered; Jane didn't want to know what you had to do to land yourself a car like that.

Becky was well put together, attractive, smart and professional looking; she definitely didn't come across as a bimbo.

For all the trouble that asking Griffin to run a few checks had done, it hadn't given Jane much more to go on. Becky had been given a few speeding tickets, all in the last year, since she had started working for Weis. Jane decided a car like that probably came with an official requirement to drive it fast. The tickets had been paid in full and on time and gave Jane no useful information at all. Assuming Griffin had run all the checks she had asked properly, Jane had to conclude that Becky had no record or other involvement in criminal cases.

Jane felt a slight twinge of guilt as she recalled the scene with Maura in her apartment a couple of days ago. Jane had firstly been struck by how gorgeous the Doc had looked when she was angry, but then she had been so annoyed by her holier than thou crap, she had to fight the urge to give her a spanking. Maybe Jane had behaved rashly, maybe she should have apologised and agreed to lay off Griffin, but she had to conclude on reflection, and rather a lot of it, that she had done the right thing. Jane hated the thought that she had upset Maura, but more than anything she didn't want to be in a position to do it repeatedly, which she inevitably would. Jane put the thought of a charming Rizzoli apology out of her mind for the umpteenth time over the last two days and tried to focus.

Jane had a copy of Becky's job application from the file Mrs Weis had given her. It had details of the last two places she had worked, and Jane had checked them out. One had just been an agency that had represented Becky over a few months of temping; they said they had only received positive feedback and that she was a reliable and hard working woman. The other place was an office that held some basic details about her employment but had recently been taken over by new management and had a lot of staff changes so there was no one there who had actually worked with her for Jane to speak to.

The thing with the Doc was that even though she had probably been some version of straight, (after all; she had no trouble dating men) they did have an undeniable chemistry that Jane had felt as soon as they had met and that didn't happen to Jane often, with men or women. Jane thought that during this rebuilding phase she was going through, it might have been good for her to have a friend. Jane sighed, how had she slipped back to this train of thought again? Too long in her damn car, too much time alone to think.

Becky's application had said she was from Sixteen Acres in the city of Springfield, Jane was yet to investigate this further and some real digging would probably mean Jane would have to go over there for a night or two, especially seeing that Mrs Weis had seemed particularly interested in where the girl had come from.

The only other option left to Jane was to approach the girl, go undercover and try and get some information from the horse's mouth. Jane was considering whether or not it would be best to get a position at Weis Enterprises, which Mrs Weis could undoubtedly arrange or whether to try and befriend her outside of work, so as to raise less suspicion. The gym was always an option; Jane had noted that Becky went to the gym a couple of times a week and Jane would get the added benefit of a work out.

Becky was safely inside her work place and that left Jane free for at least a couple of hours until lunch, now she just had to find something to keep her busy and stop her thinking about a certain medical examiner and all the ways Jane could make up for the fact that she was a complete asshole.

**A/N- I know the last part was a bit of jumping around from the Becky stuff to Jane thinking about Maura but it was supposed to be that way to show she just can't stop going back to thoughts of M. Hope that's how it came across.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Warning- this chapter contains a fair bit of violence and not a whole lot of loving!**

Chapter 7

An early morning chill lingered on this spot; the sun hadn't reached here yet and a touch of the night that was, still hung over. Maura instinctively pulled her long coat close around her as she made her approach.

Maura had seen people end up in many places, some of remarkable natural beauty, or at their own homes surrounded by the lives they had lived or even in the middle of the city's parks, while life went on around them, but this was a miserable place to be abandoned. It was a rundown disused industrial area covered mostly in concrete with the odd lone tree and some weeds struggling to break through and survive in this harsh waste land.

A dog walker had called it in, it was always the dog walkers and even in this dilapidated part of town people needed to walk their dogs, yet another reason Maura was pleased she had Bass. She could picture it now, the dog breaking away as he caught the scent on the breeze, shovelling his wet nose through the bags of illegally dumped trash, through rotting food and the needless waste of another ravenous animal.

The woman's body had been unceremoniously slung over some bags of trash at the back of a large pile of garbage, like any other unwanted item that required disposal. One black, heeled shoe had fallen off her foot in the process and lay scattered to one side, it was this detail that first caught Maura's attention, the bare foot protruding and looking out of place in a distinctly vulnerable and human way.

The body was face down but Maura could just make out a profile and could conjure an image of another young woman, attractive, vibrant, and alive. Maura paused as she always did before she completely shut down the human connection, before she pulled on objectivity, scientific, medical and professional protective gear. It ran to more than gloves, shoe covers and a suit.

Maura paused to pay respect to the woman that was; to the family and friends and to whoever gave us life anyway.

The gloves went on and Maura stooped, hearing the click of a camera and seeing the flash in her peripheral vision.

A single gunshot wound to the right temple, quick and efficient, no mess, no fuss, and no struggle.

The struggle came now, to piece together the puzzle, to stop the beast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Maura returned to BPD to await her latest charge, grabbing a bagel and some coffee along the way, she would likely be working through lunch and had no opportunity to grab breakfast before she was called out this morning.

Maura hadn't expected to encounter Jane Rizzoli, who was perched on the curb across the street, waiting to catch sight of the Doctor. Jane hurried over and tapped Maura lightly on the shoulder and then they were face to face at the foot of the steps.

Maura frowned at Jane and folded her arms defensively across her chest. Jane flashed her best apologetic smile and put her hands palm to palm in front of her in a kind of prayer as she spoke.

"I am so sorry Doc." She said earnestly.

Maura waited for more. "Would that be for using me to blackmail someone or for throwing me out of your apartment?" Maura snapped.

Jane cringed; this was not going to be easy. "For all of that and more, really, you didn't deserve it and I'm truly sorry."

Maura sighed and looked tired, worn. Jane shifted uncomfortably. "Look, I'm not very good at apologies, but I want to make it up to you if you'll let me, how about that lunch?" Jane said hopefully.

Maura shook her head and looked to the ground. "I don't think so, I'm really very busy today and even if I wasn't, I think you got one thing right the other day Jane, we should go our separate ways. Excuse me."

Maura turned and began to climb the steps and all Jane could do was watch as she walked away.

Jane was surprised at how badly she felt at Maura's reaction, she didn't say she was sorry often and admitted she was wrong even less, and now she wasn't sure how many times she'd have to say it before Maura would really hear her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Maura slipped into the elevator and let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. The gall of that woman, to just turn up here and flash her admittedly intoxicating smile, expecting all to be forgiven! Maura had been shocked and stung by Jane's treatment of her the last time they had met, so badly stung that she had returned to worked and fumbled her way clumsily around the place until she had finally ordered three new pairs of Jimmy Choo's and some Dior knit wear to restore some of her normal composure.

The Jane Rizzoli that Maura had heard so much about lately, the one that Detective Korsak held in such high esteem, that poor Frost could never quite match up to, seemed lost somewhere and Maura didn't think she could be friends with the woman who was left behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Jane was having an interesting evening. It had started by following Mr Cromer to a party on some kind of large and very luxurious yacht. Jane had managed to crash the party ridiculously easily by attaching herself to a gaggle of scantily clad young women, wearing an outfit she hoped no one she knew ever, ever saw her in.

Jane had mingled with the most elite Boston had to offer; she was getting used to the taste of the champagne and was happily joining conversations with groups of complete strangers. Jane had learned long ago that if you behaved like you were meant to be somewhere, people mostly accepted and believed that you did.

Mr Cromer had been surrounded by what looked like business associates all night and looked to be having even less fun than Jane. Just as Jane was thinking of calling it a night and going to wait back in her car she saw one of the many scantily clad women that she had snuck on board with making a beeline for Cromer. He broke into a grin as he saw her approach and following an all too brief exchange, he took her hand and led her from the crowded deck toward the cabins.

Jane was disappointed, she had begun to pin all her hopes for humanity on this guy, she had thought that if he had really managed to stay faithful to his wife while faced with all this temptation and indulgence, maybe there was hope for us all. Jane's shitty day was now complete.

Jane shook her head as she stomped through the sea of people to the area with the cabins; slipping her hand into the knee high leather boots she was wearing, to retrieve her camera phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane had changed clothes in her car and stopped for coffee at an all night bakery she used to visit often when she had been working all night, she wanted to clear her head after the champagne and was also putting off going home, where her mother seemed to have set down some roots on her sofa.

Jane sat in the window and sipped at her coffee, picking at a fruit pastry, tomorrow she would have to go and tell Mrs Cromer that her suspicions were indeed correct and that tonight her husband had slept with a girl half her age. Would she confront him? Would she leave? Start a new life with her children. The solving of this case really didn't give Jane any satisfaction or sense that she was doing something worthwhile and again she wondered if this was the business for her. On a more positive note she would be receiving a very fat pay check and would be free to focus fully on the Weis case.

Jane felt her thoughts straying to her completely unsuccessful five minutes with Dr Isles this morning and decided that the day had just been too rough for her to dwell on that. Dr Isles was deservedly unimpressed with her, but the worst thing is that Jane felt she had genuinely been hurt, not everyone had the hide of a rhino.

Jane picked herself up and headed back to her car, the street had gone silent and the few people that had been coming home from different bars and clubs and shifts at work seemed to have trickled to a stop while she was having coffee.

Jane could see her car as she cut down by the side of a building and immediately her cop sense told her that she had made the wrong move, she could see in the darkness, the movement of a large body and almost saw the blow strike a split second before she felt it. Both Jane's hands flew to her head and the site of the impact in a protective instinct that came too late. As Jane felt another altogether different blow hit her in the stomach, she crumpled to the floor.

Jane curled into a ball on the ground, her hands covering her head as she felt a boot connect with her side, emptying her of breath and at the same time sending shocks of pain through her body, again and again she was kicked until she finally went blank.

Jane would have no sense of how long the attack went on and could only make a guess later based on her injuries. The next thing she was fully aware of was her head being lifted by a fistful of her blood matted hair. Jane tried to focus on keeping her eyelids from closing as she got back some of her senses, she felt her attacker crouched beside her, he gave a bored sigh and as she finally opened her eyes fully he dropped her head to the ground.

"You're alive Detective, as per instruction. We wouldn't want to miss out on doing this again." The voice floated above Jane. "Welcome home!" It called as she felt its presence move away, Jane closed her eyes again and this time welcomed the darkness that took her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N- Might be a bit slower to update over the next week, my little boy has his first day at school tomorrow so it's a bit busy here at the moment. Thanks for reviews, please send more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I meant to put a note somewhere at the beginning of this fic that says that a large part of the idea for the story came from reading Tess Gerritsen's "The Surgeon" where Jane gets into a bit of trouble for shooting a suspect, but ultimately doesn't lose her job over it. I will go back and add a note when I get chance. Hope this chapter is worth the wait. **

Chapter 8

Jane managed to half drag herself, half crawl to the main street, where she finally pulled herself up off the floor. She figured that at least an hour must have passed as the night sky had begun to recede and the sun was threatening to appear.

Jane made slow progress down the first couple of streets before she even thought about where she was headed; she couldn't drive, she was seeing double when she could keep her eyes open. Jane knew she wasn't far from Dr Isles place and even if she could make it home she wouldn't survive her mother in this state. No, she would have to throw herself at the mercy of Dr Isles and hope for the best, she was a doctor after all.

The moment Jane had the house in full view, she ran out of reserves completely, the joy and relief at making it here made her feel suddenly weak and she collapsed in a pathetic heap on the path.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later, Maura pottered around her kitchen waiting for her coffee to brew, the delicious aroma filling her home and starting the day off right. She caught site of a dark mass in her front path way, for a moment she thought it was bags of trash or an animal, maybe a dog. Maura moved closer to the window and realised it was too big for that. The sudden realisation and a second later recognition, sent Maura flying out of the house in her silk pyjamas.

"Jane, Jane can you hear me?" Maura called as she assessed the condition of the bundle beneath her. Maura quickly checked for signs of breathing and alertness. Jane's eyes fluttered open at the Doctors gentle touch and she sent her mouth the message to smile but didn't quite pull it off.

Maura's fingers softly brushed Jane's cheek. "Jane, I'll be right back, I'm going to call 911. I'll be back." She assured Jane as she began to rise. A fragile, broken hand, snatched at Maura. Maura searched Jane's face and this time her eyes darted open, with the flame of determination burning bright.

"No!" Jane called. "No cops and no hospitals! I just need..." _You-_ Jane quickly discarded this thought.

"Jane, I have to get you to a hospital." Maura began but Jane squeezed her hand around Maura's arm.

"No, Please Doc, No hospitals, If you call, I swear, I'll leave. Please, I just need somewhere to rest for a couple of hours until my Ma leaves my place, then I'll be out of your hair." Jane coughed and clutched at the pain this caused in her sides.

"Jane, I can't even get you inside, you have to let me get you some help." Maura said helplessly, throwing up her hands, already sensing that this argument was lost.

Jane used all the energy she could muster in that moment to push herself into a sitting position. "If I get myself inside, will you promise not to call anyone? Please Maura." Jane begged, she hadn't yet released Maura's arm, but now she moved her hand to Maura's and held it firmly, trying to send her need through the touch.

Maura sighed defeated and against her better judgment nodded her consent. "Okay." She said softly and watched with concern as Jane began to push herself slowly up from the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Jane had told herself to stay away, let the family have their day, do the best thing for everyone. However when the time came she found herself lurking at the church gates, watching as the casket was led slowly into the building on the shoulders of weeping men that carried more weight than that of the heavy wooden box._

_Jane dug her hands deep into her pockets to stop herself rubbing at the scars on her palms that had already become irritated and sore. She kicked at the gravel pathway and waited as the family and friends awkwardly filed in, quickly checking around for any stragglers before making her own way inside. If she left it too long she may attract attention with her entrance; she didn't want that._

_Jane hadn't known the boy, she hadn't had dealings with him until that night and the time they had been in each other presence had been so brief and confusing and of course, had such dire consequences for them both, but Jane felt so strongly that her life and his death were completely bound up that she couldn't make herself stay away. Jane really wanted to avoid antagonising anybody but she felt compelled to be here._

_Jane listened as Daniel's brother took to the lectern to deliver the eulogy. He trembled as he spoke about how he had looked up to his older brother as a child and followed him around like a puppy but how Daniel had never minded and had always protected his brother into their adulthood._

_Part of Jane craved to hear about the value of the life she had been responsible for ending but a larger part of her couldn't face it. A lump caught in her throat as she thought of her own brothers and the relationship that they had with one another. Tommy had been in trouble more times than Lindsey Lohan but Frankie would lay down his life for him without a second thought, as would Jane._

_It was a fairly large church and Jane realised that the place was almost completely full, she had started to get furtive glances from the mourners on the back two rows, she stood, her head hanging low and slid silently out of the service._

_Jane watched from afar as the family said their last goodbyes, made their last promises and lowered the shattered body of their son, brother and friend into a dark, damp hole in the ground._

_If she could go back to that instant where her finger squeezed the trigger of her gun, if she had held off for a moment longer, would it be Jane's life being celebrated here today? A dead hero, or would they both be alive now, no more significant to each other than any other pair of strangers who pass briefly through each other's lives like shadow; unnoticed and unimportant._

_Jane waited and watched, watched and waited, she grew cold down to her bones. When Jane was satisfied that every person had paid their respects and left in slow, train like lines, she wandered closer and closer to the pile of soil that covered her crime. Jane stood for a long time, a dark blot on the peaceful landscape. _

_Jane felt like she too had been buried, but buried alive, she clawed at the earth, but to no avail, the air was getting thin, her chest grew suddenly unbearably heavy and her throat closed as her mouth opened over and over, like a landed fish, in panic for breath that would not come._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Jane instantly became aware of her surroundings, the soft material of a blanket balled up in her clenched fists, the pillow beneath her thumping head. She took a deep breath as she adjusted to these new and unfamiliar surroundings. Relief flooded her as she realised she was no longer in her dream but in a comfortable bedroom, yet an instant later as her movements caused waves of pain she recalled just why she was here.

Jane then caught the sight of Maura in an arm chair by her bed, her legs curled up beneath her and a text book open on her lap. Maura's head lay on the back of the chair but Jane could see she wasn't asleep. Jane took a moment to study Maura before she attempted to move again and caught the Doctors attention.

"Jane." Maura said, sitting up quickly and sending the book crashing to the floor. Maura watched Jane for a moment as she struggled to sit up; finally helping to pull the pillow that had been beneath her upright to support her back. "How are you feeling?" Maura asked.

Jane raised an eyebrow at Maura and even that hurt."Never been better, Doc." Jane smiled as much as she could.

Maura sighed."You have multiple lower rib fractures, you need a chest x ray and you have been clearly hit around the head, you require a CT scan to rule out any intracranial hematoma, you also said you lost consciousness, but can't say for how long. You need to go to a hospital Jane." Maura had started out gently but her frustration had crept in and she scowled at Jane now.

"I'm okay Doc, I've had broken ribs before, they heal and my head feels fine, just a couple of lumps and bumps, nothing to worry about, it looks a lot worse than it is, trust me." Jane reasoned.

Maura stood up and avoided Jane's pleading gaze. "Complications from fractured ribs include, Anemia, liver and spleen injury, lung contusion, pneumothorax, you could develop a diaphragmatic hernia." Maura put her hands on her hips.

Jane pulled back the covers and made to get out of the bed. "I get it. I'll be going now, thanks for your help." Jane said softly, wincing as she felt pain itself tighten its grip on her.

"You need to take some more analgesia; I'll get you some Tylenol, that's all I have here. Get back into bed." Maura said as she marched out of the room, returning moments later with a glass of water and two pills.

Jane had remained perched on the side of the bed; her feet on the soft wool carpet, attempting to test out if any of her body had not been compromised by her attack. He really did a job on her.

Maura stood over her waiting for her to take the pills, her arms folded across her chest.

"What about the police?" Maura asked. "They need to know what happened to you. You can't leave the person who did this out on the streets, free to attack someone else."

Jane shook her head and stared at her toes in the carpet. "He won't."

Maura was clearly exasperated by her response. "You can't know that Jane."

Jane looked up at Maura. "I know. It was personal. He did it, because I deserved it." Jane finished the glass of water as Maura watched her, not knowing what to say next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- As always, thank you for reviews and support! Has been a tough few days getting the boy to nursery, a few tears, but he seems to have settled a little now and I am feeling a little less stressed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- This chapter is mostly development in the M and J relationship, not a great deal of plot, but as Jane is injured, she can't exactly be kicking ass. That will come. xx**

Chapter 9

Jane looked suspiciously at the tray that Maura carried into the room, her latex gloves already in place. Maura set the tray down on the bedside table and looked over Jane.

"If you won't take my advice and seek medical attention at a hospital, you at least have to let me treat you, I insist." Maura turned her best steely look at Jane and invited a challenge. Jane didn't speak but raised an eyebrow in Maura's direction. "You have a couple of lacerations that need sutures in order to decrease the risk of infection and aid normal healing." Maura explained.

"Guess I have enough ugly scars huh?" Jane said, giving Maura permission to continue and rubbing at her palms without thinking.

Maura took some saline and began to clean the site of the first laceration, on the left side of the forehead. "Did you know that the earliest reports of surgical suture date back to 3000 BC in Egypt? The oldest known suture is in a mummy from 1100 BC? I find it fascinating that we still practice such ancient methods. " Maura chatted on as she swiftly went about her task, not really expecting a response from Jane who had gritted her teeth against any oncoming pain.

"Before the introduction of sutures it was common to cauterize wounds, which we now know, actually increases the risks for infection by causing more tissue damage and providing a more hospitable environment for bacterial growth." The doctor was never more relaxed than when she was working or sharing her knowledge, she smiled; satisfied with her handiwork.

Maura moved onto a long cut just along the edge of where Jane's scalp began on the far right side, the tissue here would take a little longer to heal. Maura was silent as she focused for a few moments. Jane tried to distract herself from the sight directly in her eye line; Maura's amazing chest. When Jane finally tried to move her head slightly away, Maura firmly put it back where she wanted it, so Jane surrendered and let herself enjoy the view.

"You know, now that I'm your Doctor, you might want to think about taking advantage of the Physician-patient privilege. You could tell me anything you like and I would be obligated to keep it to myself." Maura said, going for a casual tone.

Jane was not falling for that, she had enough practice with her mother at avoiding heart to hearts.

When Jane remained silent Maura quickly went for the more direct approach, she was never very good at anything else. "Do you want to tell me why you think you deserve this?" She stopped now and looked Jane in the eye expectantly.

"Not particularly Doc, just stitch me up and send me on my way. Which reminds me, what happened to my clothes?" Jane was well versed in the art of deflection and decided to take control of the conversation.

"I put them in the trash, they were beyond repair." Maura replied as she reinforced the wound with adhesive strips, placing them across the wound at evenly spaced intervals.

"You what?" Maura had to pause as Jane moved her head to look at her accusingly. "How the hell am I supposed to get home? Wearing your boyfriend's shirt and my panties?" Jane plucked at the offending item in disgust.

"He wasn't my boyfriend; he was a date who stayed over and left behind his shirt." Maura corrected.

Jane looked doubtful. "Whatever Doc, your business." She raised a hand to halt any further sharing.

"I will get you some clothes Jane, but you shouldn't leave until I, as your Doctor recommend it. I still feel it necessary to observe your condition."

"My condition is half naked and pissed off, I'll be fine." Jane said, already planning her escape.

Maura looked at Jane disapprovingly. "I think the least you could do would be to stay one more night Jane, so I can be satisfied that you will be okay." Maura said reasonably.

Jane's stubbornness suddenly melted away into a sulky type of submission, she guessed she did owe the Doc. "Fine, but tomorrow I'm going home." Jane mumbled something about Stephen King and Misery, which Maura ignored.

"And you'll let your mother know that you're okay? Or I can contact her on your behalf?" Maura went on.

"No way, neither of us are speaking to my mother, not gonna happen." Jane was adamant and crossed her arms defiantly, to show that on this, she would not be moved.

"Fine, I can call Frankie and ask him to let her know, that you are well and will be home tomorrow." Maura persisted.

"I...she...she doesn't need to know, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." Jane grumbled.

"Evidently, but it would be considerate to inform her and would be no trouble." Maura knew from Jane's scowl that she had won another battle. Maura hid her triumphant smile by turning her back on Jane and gathering her instruments together.

Maura had surprised herself when it came to Jane, she had never been instinctive in relationships or even the most basic interactions with other people, but with Jane she felt; she just knew how best to handle her. Maybe it was that Jane was so blunt and not easy to offend or maybe it was just that Maura could easily see through her bravado and the wall she put up, to her blatant pain and suffering, but whatever it was Maura felt a connection with Jane that she had felt with very few people in her life. Maura wanted to push on and get Jane to open up about what had happened to her but with Jane she knew she would have to take these small victories' where she could and give her the time she needed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane woke with a start, she was panting and sweaty, she blinked over and over to get the last image from her dream out of her sight.

A figure in the doorway edged quietly into the room and Jane noticed Maura with water in hand.

"Another nightmare." Maura stated, holding out the glass to Jane.

"Nothing stronger Doc? I find alcohol helps, less dreams, less everything." Jane looked into the glass thoughtfully.

"It was the night you shot that suspect?" Maura asked quietly.

"The night I killed a boy. " Jane nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"I can't imagine what it must feel like, to take a life." Maura said seriously, frowning at her feet.

"You try and prepare yourself for that, it's a risk you take with the job, if you carry a weapon you have to be ready to use it. I have shot at people before, hit a couple, non-fatal injuries. I never questioned my actions, always relied on the fact that I had good instincts." Jane's already deep voice was thick with sleep and emotion.

Maura listened and waited, moving to sit silently by Jane, on the bed.

"At the time, I remember being absolutely certain I had been justified, that's what they call it y'know, Justifiable homicide. I thought the weapon would show up, the investigation would be a formality." Jane shook her head recalling both her arrogance and naivety.

"Then, the more questions they asked; the more I wondered, doubted. Had the surgeon made me afraid? A scared cop is a dangerous one. Did I have something to prove? I mean, I always had something to prove; you know what it's like being the only girl, right Doc?" Jane looked at Maura.

"Yes of course, the majority of women in medicine still specialise in; paediatrics, gynaecology or obstetrics, not many become medical examiners." Maura wanted to show she understood at least that much, having to be ten times better to be respected half as much. Jane nodded sympathetically.

"Yeah, so way before Hoyt I had to be, tougher, faster and smarter than the guys and I guess it finally backfired on me; all the guys that thought I was too big for my boots; came crawling out of the woodwork." Jane sighed. "They took my weapon, sent me to evidence management; I didn't take it so well, if I had kept my smart mouth shut, if the parents hadn't been so well connected, it might have all blown over."

Maura reached out and laced her finger through Jane's that lay between them on the bed. Jane flinched but didn't pull back. "You think the attack had something to do with that night?" Maura asked.

"I know it did." Jane said. "I recognised the guy, he works for Daniels family and he wanted me to know who it was, he called me Detective." Jane's voice cracked at the title and she had to clear her throat.

"Anyway Maura, I'm sorry if I woke you." Jane smiled lightly.

"It was time for me to check on you anyway." Maura admitted.

"Oh yeah, that Doctor –patient thing we got going on." Jane flashed Maura a crooked smile. "I was hoping that maybe we could be friends again Doc, I am sorry for how I treated you before, I would try my very best not to do that again. That's about the best I can do." Jane looked a little shame faced that she couldn't offer Maura any more assurances but she didn't want to lie.

Maura watched Jane and considered what she had said. "I have to say, if you hadn't shown up on my doorstep in the state you were in, I'm not sure I would have ever spoken to you again." Maura said even as she realised that she already considered Jane a friend. Maura didn't have many, so who was she to judge this one?

"See what a woman has to do to get a little forgiveness around here!?" Jane joked.

"Is that what you're after Jane, forgiveness?" Maura said softly, ignoring Jane's flippant tone.

"Yeah, I mean, for being shitty to you Doc." Jane said, a little thrown by what Maura had implied.

"Nothing else?" Maura kept her eyes locked on Jane as Jane took back her hand and stiffened.

"You should get some sleep Doc, you got work tomorrow and you got to get back to your own life." Jane fixed on a smile.

Maura waited a moment and worked her jaw like she had more to say but thought better of it.

"Goodnight Jane." Maura leant forward and kissed Jane softly on the forehead. It came out of nowhere and caught Jane off guard, however she quickly recovered and as Maura pulled back, brushing Jane's cheek lightly with fingers, Jane pounced.

Jane captured Maura's lips in her own and caught Maura's retreating hand by the wrist, squeezing it tightly and pushing herself up so she leant over Maura. It was this action that caused the stabbing pains in her side and just as Maura had begun to respond, Jane abruptly released her. Jane swore loudly at the pain and partly at her own stupid move in kissing the Doc.

Jane frowned at Maura. "Don't feel sorry for me Doc and please, don't be fooled into thinking I'm some kind of fallen angel, I'm far from that. You don't know everything I've done and you can't save me." Jane took a deep breath as she bit her bottom lip against another wave of pain; she pushed herself back onto the pillows, already impatient with this broken body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Maura tentatively placed a hand over the badly bruised skin of Jane's abdomen as she watched the rise and fall of Jane's chest silently, a look of complete concentration transforming her face. Jane's breath hitched at the new contact, before she could steady herself under Maura's watchful gaze.

Jane really couldn't explain why she was being so compliant, Maura certainly had a way with her, Jane thought it must be because she's a Doctor; we are all a little inclined to do as a Doctor tells us, even Jane.

Maura had been fine with Jane this morning, after lasts night's slight indiscretion, Jane had felt a little awkward and had anticipated the same or worse from Maura. However, Maura had been bright and breezy and resumed bossing Jane around, first thing.

Maura took the stethoscope that hung about her shoulders and put it to her ears and high up on Jane's chest. Jane gasped at the cold and felt a slight flush to her cheeks, as Maura instantly pulled back.

"Sorry, I haven't done this in a while." Maura said apologetically before breathing heavily against the cool metal of the instrument. This for some reason caused Jane's blush to deepen.

Maura listened closely then straightened up and looked down at Jane thoughtfully.

"Well, Cardiac and respiratory function seem normal and there is no abnormal movement of the chest wall." She put her hands on her hips seriously as Jane began to grin. "I don't recommend you bind the ribs, although it would help with the pain, you won't be able to breathe deeply, this leads to a higher risk of pneumonia or atelectasis- partial lung collapse." She explained.

Jane began to pull down her shirt and gingerly slide herself back up the bed.

"You still need to rest, the ribs will take a number of weeks to heal completely, I would advise no lifting, twisting or reaching." Maura sat for a moment and looked Jane directly in the eyes.

"I know you'll insist on going home today, but Jane please try to be careful and take it easy." Maura looked concerned.

"I promise Doc." Jane smiled, she was touched by the sentiment, which was weird because other peoples concern usually just pissed her off, made her feel underestimated.

"So, do I get some clothes now? Have I been a good enough girl?" Jane said turning hopeful brown eyes up at Maura and pushing out her bottom lip in a begging pout.

Maura couldn't help but grin widely. "Okay. Frankie dropped by some of your things last night, he also went to collect your car and drop it at your apartment."

Jane sent Maura a suspicous look. "I didn't know he'd been here."

"You were asleep, I didn't want to disturb you, and otherwise I'm sure he would have wanted to check in on you." Maura assured her.

"Maybe." A frown flickered across Jane's face.

Maura left the room and returned quickly with a pair of Jane's sweatpants and some well worn sneakers. Jane took a moment to appreciate Maura's perfectly fitting, tailored pencil skirt, blouse and Jacket combo and chuckled at their obvious differences as she carefully slid herself into her pants.

Maura quickly knelt in front of Jane to pull on and fasten her sneakers. Jane looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't bend." Maura said giving a one shoulder shrug.

Jane watched Maura intently and felt the unmistakable stirrings of desire, that didn't worry Jane, Maura was absolutely stunning, and she would have to be dead not to notice that. No, what worried Jane was a completely different almost unrecognisable feeling. Jane pushed down both as she prepared to stand and get herself moving.

Maura stood back to observe as Jane hobbled and shuffled in combination around the room, an arm draped protectively across her middle, a pained expression on her face.

"I have some slightly stronger pain medication for you to take home with you, but please don't drink with them Jane." Maura advised.

"Who me?" Jane feigned a look of innocence.

Jane moved to the door and Maura rushed to beat her to it and open the door up for her, this brought the two of them face to face in the doorway. Jane looked down at Maura who waited for her to move through it.

"Thank you for taking care of me Maura, I know I'm not the easiest patient but I really appreciate everything you've done." Jane felt uncomfortable and looked at the floor.

"It's been a pleasure Jane." Maura answered before she had chance to consider the appropriateness of the statement. Jane raised the ever questioning eyebrow in Maura's direction. "I mean, having someone else here." It was true; Maura hadn't had many house guests. "Come on, I'll take you home." She smiled warmly."

Jane walked slowly down the hallway to Maura's main living space with Maura following patiently a few steps behind.

"Hmmmmmm.." Maura said thoughtfully. "I guess it's difficult to swagger given your current injuries."

Jane stopped abruptly with one hand braced against the wall; she didn't look round at Maura.

"Jane, are you okay?" Maura asked, hurrying to her side.

"Swagger?" Jane finally got out.

"Oh yes, you have quite a distinctive swagger, I noticed on our initial meeting."

"What even is that Doc?"

"To swagger; to walk or conduct oneself with an insolent or arrogant air, a bold strut. I believe the word is experiencing a kind of revival, though it is actually a very old word. It appears in Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. "What hempen homespuns have we swaggering here"-Puck." Maura nodded happily.

Jane was silent for a moment. "I swagger?" She narrowed her eyes at Maura.

Maura nodded again "Well usually, yes, with you it's mainly in the setting of the shoulders, large certain strides, the roll of the hips, almost a gait. It makes you look very tough." Maura assured.

Jane thought about this as she moved off again and must have subconsciously set about rolling her hips. "Crap!" she yelled as she halted again. "I feel like I've been kicked in the ass!"

Maura lent forward and put a sympathetic hand on Jane's shoulder. "That's because you have." She said softly against Jane's ear.

Jane did not want to think about how Maura was so sure of that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Maura dropped Jane at her apartment where a concerned Angela Rizzoli hovered over Jane from the very moment she entered her home. Jane had brushed her off and headed for her bedroom telling Maura to go to work already and telling her mother to leave her to sleep.

Maura had introduced herself properly to Angela before leaving and reassured the anxious older woman that with some rest Jane would recover completely. Physically Maura knew that was true but she didn't know for sure if Jane would ever get over her past or at least learn to live with it and stop letting it get in the way of her future.

When Maura arrived in the lab some of the results on the recent case of the woman found in the garbage, were waiting for her. It was clear that the execution style gunshot wound to the head was the cause of death but her job didn't end there. Maura's input was still crucial in building a picture of the events leading up to the death and part of the answer could be in these results.

Maura took the results up to Detective Korsak who smiled in his usual welcoming way when he saw her approach.

"Detective Korsak, I have some of the results on our female gunshot victim. Her blood alcohol concentration was fairly high at 0.14% and she tested positive for cocaine hydrochloride."

Korsak nodded thoughtfully. "So she'd been partying."

Maura put up her hands. "All I can say is she had a high level of alcohol in her blood and had either been given, or freely used a relatively small amount of cocaine."

Korsak gave Maura a wink. "Gottcha Doc."

Maura lingered. "You have any leads or anything new on the case?" She enquired.

Korsak shrugged and looked unhappy. "We found nothing on this kid. As you know Doc, her prints came up in IAFIS for a couple of petty theft charges in 2005, she was eighteen, nothing since."

Frost had crossed the room to join the conversation. "Yeah but the weird thing is, since then we can't find anything on her, no drivers licence, no social security number, no employment records, no credit card records, nothing. It's like she disappears at eighteen and turns up dead at twenty five." Frost shook his head, clearly baffled.

"So we need to find out what she has been doing since then, someone in Boston must know who she is. But where do we start, body could have been dumped miles away from where she lived, she may not even have been living in Boston." Korsak rubbed at the stubble along his jaw line and leant back in his chair.

Maura shook her head. "Well, lividity indicates that she died less than six hours before we found her so she couldn't have lived more than a six hour drive away."

Frost smiled. "That narrows it down Doc." He rolled his eyes in Korsak's direction.

"Actually I noted that the dress we found her wearing was purchased at an independent boutique in the South End of Boston. It's a lovely little store, very reasonably priced one of a kind items." Maura seemed to gaze off into a fashion induced haze.

"Doc, you know the place she got the dress she was wearing?" Frost tried to re-focus the Doctor.

"Oh yes, I guess that would be a place to start." Maura winked over Frost's shoulder at Korsak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jane was propped up in bed with her laptop open and balanced on her crossed legs. She flicked through the images on the screen, not her finest photography session but conclusive evidence of Mr Cromer's adultery none the less. Jane took out her phone and dialled Mrs Cromer's mobile which was answered almost instantly, as if she had been sitting waiting for it to ring.

"You free to talk Mrs C?" Jane asked, disposing with the usual pleasantries.

"Jane. Yes, I'm alone." A small silence followed. "Do you have any news?" Mrs Cromer ventured anxiously.

"That depends." Jane sighed. "You sure you don't want to give your husband the benefit of the doubt and get on with living your lives?" More silence.

"I need to know Jane." Mr Cromer said decisively.

"Okay. I'm a little laid up at the moment, you want to meet me and we can do this face to face or you want me to email you what I got now?" Jane offered.

"Now is as good a time as any. Send it over." Mrs Cromer replied, a definite tremor in her voice. "About arrangements for payment..." She began.

"We can deal with that later Mrs C, I'm not going anywhere for a while." Jane cut in.

"Thank you Jane, for everything." Mrs Cromer said quietly.

"I'm not sure you should be thanking me, but sure." Jane shut off her phone and looked at the screen in front of her. Jane moved the three most explicit images to a new folder and attached the rest to an email before hitting send; that would be more than enough.

Jane had a crazy notion to send a message to Maura and flipped her laptop closed instead, she heard a light tapping at the bedroom door and seconds later her mother's face appeared.

"Janie, you awake?" Angela called softly.

"Sure Ma, come in." Jane felt for the first time in, she didn't know how long, that she would like the company of her Ma.

Angela crossed to her side with a glass of juice and some pills. "Dr Isles said I should give you these." She held the pills out to her daughter, standing by the bed awkwardly until Jane patted the duvet indicating that she should take a seat.

"Thanks." Jane knocked back the pills and struggled to get comfortable.

"She seems lovely, so polite and nicely turned out." Angela said genuinely impressed.

Jane smiled a little. "Yeah, she's swell."

Angela brushed some none existent crumbs off the bed as she spoke. "I know better than to ask what happened to you Jane, but I'm glad you have someone who'll look after you." Angela said mournfully.

"She's a Doctor, it's what she does." Jane shrugged.

Angela frowned a little, looking right at her daughter now. "But she obviously cares about you, she have all her patients at her house?"

Jane's brow rose. "No, that would be beyond weird." Jane said, then at her mother's knitted brow. "I guess we are trying to be friends." Jane admitted.

Angela patted her daughters hand in reward for her honesty. "Well I'm glad your home and maybe you will let me fuss over you just a little." Angela illustrated the request by holding up her thumb and index finger just a few centimetres apart.

"Maybe." Jane allowed, as her mother quietly left the room following the most civil conversation they had managed in over a year.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane spent the next day trying to dig up anything on Becky Ryder, from the comfort of her own home, which was driving her a little crazy, she had moved out to her sofa; just for a change of scene while her mother busily cleaned the already spotless apartment, only pausing to wait on Jane.

Jane whiled away the hours searching for any sign of Becky before she came to work for Weis and was coming up with nothing. Jane checked social networking sites, the electoral role, the white pages, local newspaper archives from Becky's home town and even called all the high schools and colleges listed on her application form and those not listed but in the area, nothing. So Becky either changed her name or lied about where she grew up, but why?

"Mrs Weis, I'm not getting far on the background for this girl, she is hiding something. I just wanted to let you know I'm still on the case." Jane explained.

"I've been thinking about what we discussed and I think it may be time to introduce you to Ms Ryder Jane. We are having a get together up at the house this weekend and Ms Ryder has been invited. I would like you to attend under the guise of my friend and prospective business associate. The party will be very informal and give you a good opportunity to meet."

"A party?" Jane was not exactly that kind of party girl.

"Yes. It would make sense for you to bring someone with you of course, less conspicuous. Do you have a gentlemen friend Ms Rizzoli?" Mrs Weis got right to the point.

"Errrrr no, I don't have a guy right now, I can bring someone, don't worry about it." Jane said quickly a little worried that Mrs Weis would have a plan for someone to accompany her if she didn't.

"Wonderful Jane, Saturday night at 8 o'clock, I'll send a car for you." Mrs Weis finished.

Jane got off the phone and sighed, she was going to need to heal a little more before Saturday night, at the moment she still looked a little like road kill. Well, there is always make-up, that would be fun, not.

And who the hell was she going to drag along to a fancy schmancy party? Who wouldn't make her stick out like a sore thumb? Jane ignored the obvious answer for a moment to consider all her possible candidates. It had always been impossible for Korsak not to look like a cop, he never had a successful under cover assignment in all the time Jane partnered him, Frankie would probably walk around with his mouth hanging open, like a kid in a sweet shop, very smooth.

Just as Jane's mind wandered to the possibility of her new friend accompanying her to this shindig, her phone buzzed again and the word DOC lit up the screen.

"Hey." Jane opened.

"Hi Jane, this is Dr Isles." Maura began a little formally, and it occurred to Jane that this was the first time they had spoken on the phone.

"Hey Doc, you checking up on me?" Jane teased.

"I'm calling to see how you are, if I was checking up on you I would have called your mother."

Jane frowned, was this teasing or was Maura serious? Jane didn't like the idea but couldn't quite say why. "Okay, well I'm good anyway."

"I'm pleased that you're well Jane. Maybe I could pop in after work and see for myself. I could bring you some dinner." Maura proposed cheerily.

"Doc, you have done enough really, I don't want to put you out anymore than I already have, plus Ma has been cooking all day, I think I'm good for food for at least the next week."

"Oh, of course, your mother is very concerned about you; it must be nice to have her there." Maura sounded a little disappointed.

"You met her right?"

"You're lucky Jane really, I didn't see much of my parents growing up and I hardly ever see them now we live in different cities." Maura sounded even lower now.

"Sounds okay to me." Jane joked.

"So you haven't had any more headaches, no vomiting?" Maura retreated to her science.

"No Doc, I'm fine really." Jane said again, feeling a little insensitive.

"I guess I should go then, its busy here." Maura said, not sounding much like she wanted to end the call.

"Well..." Jane started, considering her next move. "I was just thinking about you actually."

"You were?"

"Yeah, I have to go to a party on Saturday, a fancy thing on Beacon Hill and my client thinks it would look better if I took someone with me." Jane plunged on in.

"A date." Maura supplied.

"No, not a date, it's a work thing." Jane said quickly.

"But you need someone to pose as your date?" Maura clarified.

"Or as a friend." Jane amended.

"So you need someone to pose as your friend?" Maura teased.

"Do you wanna come or not?" Jane almost shouted with frustration, was Maura making this deliberately difficult.

"Oh, well when you make it such an attractive offer, how could I not accept?"

"I mean if you don't have a real date or a prior engagement or something." Jane back pedalled.

"No, I'm not busy Saturday Jane, I look forward to it." Maura said, sounding much more relaxed than at any other stage of their conversation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- Next chapter will be soon as I almost have it done. Thanks as always for reviews, keep them coming!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Hey guys, this was a little longer than anticipated, all I can say in my defence is that I was distracted by new Greys Anatomy . Thanks for reviews, follows etc, please keep em coming! **

Chapter 12

"Wow!" fell clumsily out of Jane's mouth as she opened her front door to the vision that was Dr Maura Isles standing in her doorway. Maura was wearing a burgundy satin knee length dress that fit her like a silky second skin and had a neck line that plunged provocatively while keeping everything completely in place and respectable. Jane looked slowly all the way down to Maura's matching uncomfortable looking heels and back up again.

Maura smiled modestly and pointed her purse in Jane's direction. "You scrub up pretty well yourself Jane, particularly considering the state you were in only a few days ago." Maura grinned.

"Gee thanks Doc." Jane opened the door wider and let Maura come inside.

"Would you like a drink before we go?" Jane offered.

"Thank you, do you have any..."

"Wine?" Jane cut in. "I remember from that first night at the Robber; you drank red wine."

Jane took a bottle and deftly uncorked it, watching as Maura moved into the living area and glanced around her. Jane poured a glass of wine for Maura and collected her already open bottle of beer before joining the Doctor by the sofa, indicating that they should both sit.

"You seem to have drastically improved mobility tonight Jane." Maura observed happily.

Jane smiled. "I feel almost as good as new, must be the excellent medical attention I received." Jane fluttered her eyelashes at Maura, being all dressed up as she was made her feel a little girly which also somehow led to flirty.

Maura was studying Jane's face intently. "Jane! You removed the stitches yourself!?" Maura exclaimed.

Jane cringed. "Well, I looked like Frankenstein, so I did it this morning; it was fine, I was careful."

Maura gave Jane a disapproving look. "A doctor needs to evaluate the suture site to determine if the incision is healed enough before removal. I would have done that for you." Maura said, her slight indignation quickly dissipating.

"I know, but I guess I'm just used to doing things for myself and I think I did a pretty good job." Jane said knocking back the rest of her beer as she watched Maura sip at her glass.

"You do look good." Maura commented over the rim of her glass, before adding. "The scars are healing well."

Jane suddenly noticed how closely they were sitting and held her breath.

Jane's phone beeped and fortunately pulled her out of wherever her lust was just about to take her, she quickly stood up and announced. "Cars here." As she bent, picking up her jacket and keys.

"Oh, I meant to say, for tonight could you do me a favour and not mention to anyone what exactly it is you do." Jane said casually.

Maura's face fell and a frown creased her brow as she made a visible effort to swallow. Jane realised quickly that the temperature in the room had just plummeted as Maura began to speak.

"I suppose that if it.. erm..bothers you, I could try and avoid the subject." Maura avoided Jane's gaze.

Jane stopped and turned to face Maura with a frown, she put a hand around the top of each of Maura's arms, searching Maura's face until their eyes finally met. "Maura, it's not...I'm not ashamed of you, of what you do." Jane said certainly.

"It wouldn't be the first time someone has asked me to keep it to myself Jane, It's not exactly most people's idea of polite dinner conversation." Maura said dejectedly.

Jane tugged at Maura's arms a little as if by physically opening Maura up she could do so emotionally. "That's not what this is, I just, I'm meeting someone I'm investigating tonight and I don't want them to know I have any links to the police. Really."

Maura looked fully at Jane now and forced a small smile.

"Maura, I'm not ashamed of who you are and you shouldn't ever be either. I'm proud that someone as insanely intelligent as you would even speak to, let alone be seen in public with a bum like me."

Maura's smile grew stronger now. "Okay then, just this once." She said.

Jane grinned, releasing Maura's arms but taking one of her hands in her own. "For the sake of work." Jane confirmed as she opened the door and gently pulled a willing Maura along behind her.

"I promise the next time we go out you can tell everyone and anyone we meet; friends, neighbours, I have a grandmother, and you can go into as much detail as you like, bring slides, do a show." Jane continued as they made their way through the hallway still hand in hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane almost wished Jo Friday was there to play Toto, because she definitely was not in Kansas anymore. The party had already been in full swing when they arrived, Mrs Weis greeting them and giving Maura an approving once over as Jane introduced her. Maura had charmed Mrs Weis right away, telling her she had a lovely home and complementing some designer she was wearing.

It didn't take long for Jane to realise that Maura was completely at ease in this setting, while she on the other hand felt uncomfortable and slightly on the offensive. Jane wished she had worn a pant suit instead of the tight black dress she had gone with, it made her feel more vulnerable and slightly awkward which was not something she dealt with well.

The place was huge and Jane could tell that Mrs Weis had decorated; it was dripping in gems, sparkle and general finery. Jane knew that Mr and Mrs Weis worked hard and had earned their money but she also felt that a lot of the people here were just lucky to be born into the right family; a rich family. Jane had worked hard to achieve what she had in her life and she resented people that had money and opportunities handed to them on a plate.

Jane downed her second glass of champagne and looked around the room at the small groups that were forming.

"Are you okay Jane?" Maura asked. "You've been a little quiet since we arrived."

"Sure Doc, this place just isn't really my scene." Jane shrugged.

"There are a lot of influential people here; I recognise some faces from the most powerful old families in Boston." Maura glanced around her as she spoke.

Jane narrowed her eyes at Maura. "You're used to moving in these circles though right Doc?" Jane had only realised how true this was tonight.

Maura looked into her glass and shrugged a little uncomfortably under Jane's scrutiny. "I suppose it would be accurate to say that my family is wealthy; that I had a privileged upbringing." Maura looked for Jane's reaction.

"Well it makes sense, I mean; you have a lot of class." Jane said mildly.

"This isn't really my scene either Jane, I don't move in these circles as you put it, anymore. But I can't deny that it's where I came from." Maura gave Jane a worried look, as if she was waiting for her approval.

"Well now I feel bad that you have to slum it with me." Jane teased.

"That isn't how I see it." Maura started, looking intensely at Jane over her glass.

"Excuse me." Mrs Weis had appeared suddenly beside them with an attractive middle aged man trailing behind her. "Dr Isles, I would like to introduce you to James Forbes; he is the president and CEO of Medicare and he is currently working on an amazing project that hopes to make health care more affordable for all." Mrs Weis smiled back at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Forbes." Maura offered, having to turn slightly away from Jane. Maura duly held out a hand to James which he shook lightly, dipping his head respectfully.

"The pleasure is all mine Dr Isles, and please call me James." He grinned broadly.

Jane scowled and was just about to stand between the pair to introduce herself when Mrs Weis turned to her.

"Jane. A moment please." Mr Weis flicked a hand and moved away, indicating for Jane to follow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane had been introduced to a partner in the cities most prominent construction company, someone who was in real estate and a woman who seemed to make a career out of philanthropy and telling everyone all about it. Jane nodded and smiled and tried to stay on the sidelines of discussions, all the while watching a relaxed Maura isles being joined by several different eligible men. Just as Jane had decided enough was enough she spotted Becky Ryder, the woman she was actually supposed to be concentrating on tonight, cross the room to a waiter and scoop up a glass of champagne. Jane had to take this chance to approach her while she was alone and she waltzed over snatching the last glass on the tray.

"Hey." She smiled at the young woman. "I'm Jane." Well, it was direct.

Becky looked bemused. "Oh, Hi, I'm Becky."

Jane hadn't properly planned what she was going to say, her mind had been elsewhere so she decided to just go with it. "Hey Becky, so you been to a lot of party's here huh? You seem to know your way around."

Becky tensed defensively.

"It's just, I was wondering who the jerk is that is currently throwing himself at my friend." Jane nodded in Maura's direction.

Becky nodded and let out a breath. "Ohhh, I see." The young woman watched the small group that had formed around Maura and in particular the guy at the head of the pack who was eating up Maura's every word a little too eagerly.

"Oh, that guy is the partner in a huge internet business, he is worth billions." Becky watched as Jane sent him daggers. "He is a bit of an asshole actually; I'm sure your friend wouldn't fall for his line." She said reassuringly.

"I don't know, from what I can tell so far, her taste in men stinks." Jane frowned then pulled her attention back to Becky. "So, are you in big business too?" She enquired casually, sipping at her glass.

Becky smiled. "I wish, I come from a very different world as you can probably tell. I work for Mr Weis, I am just trying to work my way up and I guess Mr Weis thinks I have potential. What about you?"

"I have done some work for Mrs Weis and I'm considering getting involved in one of her gallery projects. I don't normally attend these kinds of parties; I guess you could easily get sucked in to this kind of life though, huh." Jane said the last part almost to herself.

Becky looked around thoughtfully. "The Weis family have been very kind to me, but money and power can be very seductive, I have seen people do some terrible things in the pursuit of both. If I were you Jane, I'd stay right out of it."

Jane was surprised; she didn't expect such an honest insight from the woman. Mrs Weis was right, there was more to her than some bimbo out for a free ride.

"That might be good advice. I've always felt like I have something to prove around these people, like I'm not good enough, but right now it's hard to see what it is I think I've been missing out on." Jane hoped a little admission of her own might induce Becky to continue.

However Becky seemed to have realised she had revealed too much to someone she didn't even know and waved her glass back in Maura's direction.

"Are you going to go and rescue your friend? She keeps desperately looking over here." Becky pointed out.

"I'm not sure it would be considered a rescue, more like out of the frying pan, into me." Jane remarked. "What about you? Are you going to take your own advice and go back to your normal life?"

Becky smiled genuinely. "I really wish that was an option." She said. "It was nice to meet you Jane." She said holding out a hand and ending their conversation.

"You too Becky." Jane took her hand for a moment and considered her fully. Becky was small and traditionally pretty but with nothing striking about her, but her eyes seemed filled with a seriousness that was unusual in one so young. Jane wondered what she had seen and what she had planned for Weis, she suspected there was something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- There will be one more chapter at the Weis party coming soon! Thanks x**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Just wrapping up the not-a-date. I realise that most of this has been from Jane's point of view and I guess it is mainly her story but I will work my way around to giving more of Maura's side very soon. Please send the love.x**

Chapter 13

Jane strode over to Maura; she almost had her swagger back and was definitely working it now, even in a dress. Jane parted the sea of men and stood close to Maura, cutting between her and the internet mogul, completely ignoring his presence.

"Hey, I missed you." She said giving Maura a simmering look and handing her a glass of red wine.

Maura raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I got a little surrounded here." Maura said under her breath; for Jane's ears only. "I was hoping you would come back and save me."

Jane smirked then turned to the circle of men and clapped her hands once. "Okay guys, break it up, I have an urgent matter I need to discuss with the Doctor and I need her full attention."

Most of the men threw in the towel and left immediately, with various nods and smiles in Maura's direction. One however lingered like a bad smell; the internet guy of course, unaccustomed to being told to get lost. Jane thought she had demonstrated extreme patience and good manners so far but she was more than willing to abandon them if this guy didn't get out of her face very soon.

"You must be Jane." He smiled. Jane folded her arms across her chest, her feet planted.

"Yeah and I know who you are." Jane said throwing him an unsmiling acknowledgment with her head.

"Maura and I were just discussing her mothers work, I was at an exhibition of hers in Milan last year and I have to say she has a unique style of interpretation that I found profoundly affecting."

This unsettled Jane; she hadn't known anything about Maura's mother, except that she was rich and the fact that this guy knew more than she did, provoked a stab of jealousy in her.

Maura smiled uncomfortably as if sensing Jane's annoyance.

"That's real nice, it was great to meet, goodnight." Jane said quickly, turning her back on the guy and dismissing him.

Maura cringed a little and looked apologetically over Jane's shoulder. "Goodnight Grayson it was very nice to speak with you." She finished and he finally but reluctantly moved off, but not before calling to Maura.

"It has been delightful Dr Isles, you are truly enchanting and I am certain we will meet again soon."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Vomit" she said thickly to herself.

Maura stifled a chuckle but gave Jane a small outraged glare. "Jane, that was incredibly rude."

"It worked though, you can thank me later." Jane said with pride, and then at seeing the colour flush onto Maura's cheeks, wished she could call back the words.

Maura took a long swig of her wine and took a deep breath. "Did you get your business done?" Maura asked.

Jane smiled. "I think so." She shrugged. "For now." She thought back to Becky's words and wondered if what she'd said applied to Jane's relationship with Maura; Should Jane get out before she got in too deep, into a place she didn't really belong.

Maura studied Jane thoughtfully. "Do you want to leave?" She asked.

Jane glanced around the room. Becky had returned to a large group with Mr Weis and she doubted she would get another chance for any significant conversation with her again tonight.

"That is exactly what I want to do." Jane said smiling at Maura, a glint in her eye. "I'll find Mrs Weis and let her know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane found Mrs Weis holding court in the small sitting room that lay just off the main room. Jane waited as Mrs Weis finished addressing a circle of what looked to Jane like young business men; who hung on her every word. As Weis saw Jane she graciously excused herself despite protests and joined her in the corner of the room.

"Dr Isles and I are leaving." Jane said pointing a thumb in the direction of the door as Mrs Weis arrived beside her.

Mrs Weis blinked in response and then smiled lightly. "If you are sure you won't stay?" She asked.

"No, I'll call you in the morning to discuss our business." Jane said firmly.

Mrs Weis nodded slowly and the ice in her glass jingled loudly as she tottered beside Jane into the main room. "I'll come and see you out, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to speak with Dr Isles, she seems very nice Jane."

Jane spotted Maura as they re-entered the room and let out a frustrated groan. "Not this guy again." She muttered to herself as she saw that "Grayson" as Maura had called him, had moved quickly back in on his target. "I can't leave her alone for a minute." Jane said more clearly as Mrs Weis observed her, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Jane stomped past Weis and over to Grayson who stood with his back to her so didn't see her approach. Jane reached out and slapped a hand heavily on his shoulder, he spun around in surprise.

"Hey." Jane smiled sweetly. "Can you do an internet search on this; Get lost!" She illustrated each word by jabbing two fingers sharply into his shoulder.

Grayson's eyes darkened and he looked carefully over Jane's shoulder at Mrs Weis stood behind her, an amused look on her face, he seemed to quietly weigh up his options then he turned to face Maura.

"I can see you are otherwise engaged this evening Maura but I would very much like to continue our acquaintance. I will be in touch." He promised, taking Maura's hand in his own and giving it a squeeze, lingering a little too long before releasing her.

When they finally escaped the party and slipped into the chauffer driven car, Maura turned on Jane.

"Jane, that behaviour was completely uncalled for." Maura began huffily.

Jane raised her eyebrows in shock. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Aside from anything else it was not a very professional way to behave in front of a client and I thought you were supposed to be keeping a low profile?" Maura frowned.

"Yeah, that was the thing that stopped me punching him out." Jane said, clenching her fist as she spoke.

Maura wordlessly shook her head and turned away from Jane, then spoke calmly. "Grayson was impeccably behaved and polite albeit a little persistent in his attentions toward me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise that you were so impressed by Grayson." Jane spat his name out. "Maybe you should have stayed behind with him." Jane seethed.

Maura watched Jane carefully. "You're jealous?" she said incredulously.

Jane's head snapped around to look Maura in the eye. "I'm protective." She said. "And we are friends." She finished.

Maura just looked at Jane and waited.

"It's not my fault; you're obviously attracted to assholes." Jane accused sulkily, sitting back in her seat and folding her arms across her chest.

"Maura's brow rose and she looked pointedly at Jane. "It would appear so." She agreed, with a smile curling her lips.

Jane scowled as she took Maura's meaning and she gazed out of the window for a moment before speaking.

"What you don't realise Doc is just how well behaved I have been tonight, how many times I had to pull back, reign in and exert some self control when all I really wanted to do was take a hold of you in there and show that idiot and anyone else who cared to see, that you belong to me."

Jane had turned in the seat and roughly dragged Maura into her arms. Maura hadn't resisted and even leant into the embrace, her breathing ragged.

"You like that?" Jane asked her lips incredibly close to Maura's mouth just before she closed in on it; kissing her firmly. One of Jane's hands came up to grasp a fistful of Maura's hair and she slightly tugged it back as she pulled her lips from Maura's, deliberately grazing Maura's bottom lip as she pulled it between her teeth. "You want me acting like I own you?" Jane questioned.

Maura had closed her eyes as they kissed and now opened them slowly to look at Jane.

"Yes." She admitted throatily.

Jane smirked. "That is exactly why we would be no good for each other Doc." The self satisfied smirk was replaced by a sad smile. Jane held Maura's face in her palm and leant forward placing a feather light kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight Dr Isles." Jane whispered.

Maura only realised as Jane opened the door that the car had pulled up outside her apartment. Jane stepped out, leaning back in to call over the front seat to the driver, giving him Maura's address.

Maura took the moment to regain some composure. "Goodnight Jane." She managed as Jane thumped the door shut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- I did consider things going a little further between them at this point but decided to drag it out a little longer, I just like the tension of attraction but not actually letting them be together far too much. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Hey all, this chapter is just necessary for moving the plot forward and is almost completely devoid of any fluff, if you can imagine such a thing. I will update soon and make up for it.**

Chapter 14

The next day Jane took off for Springfield, she needed to wrap up this case for Mrs Weis and she really needed to put some distance between herself and Maura. Jane knew that she had overstepped the boundaries of friendship yet again last night but she had to congratulate herself on not just taking Maura in the back seat of Mrs Weis' Jaguar. The way Maura looked at her had been more than an invitation.

Jane had to stand outside her apartment with Jo Friday for at least 20 minutes before she had cooled down.

Jane felt some relief just getting out on the road again and leaving the complications of Boston behind her; a bag of donuts and Zeppelin on the radio were her only company and it felt good.

Around lunchtime Jane arrived in Sixteen Acres; the place Becky claimed to have grown up in. Jane hadn't had much of a plan of how she was going to start this search but she realised quickly that the task was going to be greater than she had anticipated. Sixteen acres was not a small town place. Jane had driven through some of the nicer neighbourhoods in Springfield, but this place did not have the same community feel about it and she figured that it would be quite easy for someone to be untraceable and anonymous here.

Jane checked into a large, basic as you can get, hotel and grabbed a burger before she headed over to the address that Becky had given as her family home. The neighbourhood looked quiet; it consisted of about 20 rambler style one storey family homes. They were small and had probably been considered charming when they were built but in recent years most had become a little run down.

Jane set about speaking to some of the neighbours; most were cagey at best and one or two downright rude but she had flashed around Becky's photo and no one had reacted. One old girl said she had lived in the same place for the past forty years and never seen that girl around here. Jane had no reason to think she was lying so she called it a day. Tomorrow she would hit the local high schools and then the college that Becky was supposed to have graduated from. Jane really didn't think she would fare much better there and had already decided she was on a wild goose chase; what she was wondering now was what Becky was really involved in and how she could find out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jane predicted following a night in a strange bed and a breakfast where she had tried her best to get her money's worth but just ended up draining the coffee pot and stashing a couple of muffins in her jacket for later; she had turned up nothing useful at any of the schools. Jane had to conclude that if anyone ever had known Becky around here or if she even had grown up here which was still in question, there was nothing else Jane could find here now.

Jane headed back to Boston that evening with the plan to get back onto surveillance with Becky in the morning. As Jane drove homeward she thought about Maura, about how nice it would be to be headed back to someone who had missed her and who welcomed her home; especially if that someone was Maura. It must have been the sappy Bon Jovi stuff they had been playing on rock radio and Jane fumbled around with the buttons until she found something a little more aggressive and head banging to lose herself in.

xxxx

Next morning Jane sat outside Becky's place, waiting for her to appear and make her way down the familiar road to work. Jane had to be a little stealthier since she had met Becky now and really didn't want to be recognised. Jane waited and waited. Becky was either really late or she wasn't going into work today. Jane couldn't see any movement in the apartment from where she sat and it looked like Becky may not be home at all, Jane wanted to check this but it would be too risky to go and explore right now.

Jane called Becky's office and asked if she was in just to make sure she hadn't missed her or that Becky hadn't spent the night elsewhere and made her way into work from there.

"Sorry Mam, Ms Ryder is not available today." Jane was told.

"Oh, she on holiday or is she sick?" Jane asked

The line was quiet for a moment. "Becky isn't here today but is there anything I could help you with Miss...?"

"That's okay, I'll call back." Jane closed her phone and tapped it against her mouth as she thought, finally flipping it open again and dialling Mrs Weis number.

"Hey, can you find out for me why Becky is not in work today? She away with Mr Weis or anything as far as you know?" Jane asked immediately.

"I can find out. I shall call you back in a few moments Jane." Mrs Weis voice was cool and business like as usual.

Jane didn't have to wait long for her call to be returned.

"Becky did not show up for work today, she had no holidays booked and has not called in to inform anyone of illness or offer any explanation for her absence. " Mrs Weis informed her.

Jane was silent as she considered the information. "Okay."

"Has something happened Jane?" Mrs Weis voice betrayed no real concern.

"I'm not sure, probably nothing. I'll let you know."

Jane decided she would go take a look at the apartment after all, she could think of some cover if Becky suddenly appeared, although her gut told her that wouldn't happen. Jane strolled over and waited for a moment before slipping into the building behind a visitor who had just been buzzed in by someone. The guy even held the door open for her and Jane had to fight the urge to lecture him on the security faux pas, instead she flashed him a dazzling smile and headed up the stairs to the first floor and Becky's apartment.

After knocking for a few minutes and looking and listening through the keyhole Jane determined the place to be empty. Jane didn't actually have to break the door down; these apartments were not old and everything was done cheaply, Becky hadn't fitted any additional locks and with a little pressure applied at just the right place by a charging shoulder, Jane was in.

Jane looked around the place, it was gloomy and a bit of a mess, bits of mail and rubbish were cluttered around and a few pieces of clothing littered the floor in the bedroom. The bed was tussled and hadn't been straightened since the last time it had been slept in, whenever that was.

Jane opened the wardrobe and was met with a rack of empty coat hangers. There wasn't much else in this room so she found the kitchen and flung open the fridge; it was full of food and all of it was in date. Becky had cleared out of here recently and unexpectedly by all signs.

Jane went through the rest of the apartment quickly, not finding anything helpful apart from a name and address scribbled on a scrunched up ball of paper in the bathroom. Jane took it and got out of the apartment quickly and without drawing attention to herself.

Becky was gone and Jane had nothing but a bit of paper with an address, she could be walking into anything and she felt a little out of her depth, whatever was going on could be big, Jane would just have to find out, she took out the address and looked at it. Well, Veronica Hastings was about to get a friendly visit from a baffled Jane Rizzoli.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jane arrived at the gated complex that housed luxury apartments and where an old guy in a uniform sat in a little booth ushering through vehicles. Jane paused, she didn't know who she was going to see or really why, she had to get some information before she confronted this woman and decided to at least make some preliminary checks before busting in there all guns blazing.

Jane had returned to her apartment and eaten before she sat down to call Mrs Weis.

"It looks like Becky has disappeared, and she seems to have been in a hurry, maybe something spooked her, anyway all I got from the apartment is a name. Veronica Hastings, you know of her?" Jane asked as she slumped on her couch, Jo Friday at her heels.

"Ronnie? Of course, I know Veronica. She is engaged to the son of a very good friend of mine. I didn't realise she knew Becky. I have to say I am a little surprised, they don't really move in the same circles. Ronnie is much more of a playgirl if you like; she likes to be at celebrity parties and is much more of a flighty girl than Becky." Weis sounded genuinely surprised.

"Well we don't know why her name was in the apartment yet, it could be nothing, leave it with me." Jane told her calmly, pushing Jo away as she tried to plant wet doggie kisses on her face.

Jane heard a key in the door and saw her Mother appear in the doorway.

"We'll speak tomorrow." Jane ended the call.

"Janie, oh little Jo missed you, look at her." Her mother called. "We're glad you came back." She smiled.

Jane frowned, "Of course I came back; where else would I go?" Jane felt a stab of guilt that things had gotten so bad that her Mother wasn't even sure of this much; Jane still had some fences to mend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- I would just like to say a big thank you to my regular reviewers of this story; you know who you are and you keep me going. Big Love xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Still more plot but at least the girls are working together in this chapter, I think the premise for them teaming up for work is about as vague as all the excuses they come up with on the show, so it should be acceptable;-) **

Chapter 15

Jane leant up against the wall beside the steps at the entrance to BPD. There was a steady flow of officers and staff in and out of the building at this time of the day. Jane gazed at the floor hoping not to catch the eye of too many people.

"Jane."

Jane's head bobbed up at the familiar voice. "Hey." She replied automatically, there was an awkward moment of silence. "I'm waiting for Korsak." Jane explained.

"Oh." Maura said quickly. "I thought maybe..." She frowned a little as she tailed off.

"I mean, I've been out of town for a couple of days, work, y'know." Jane nodded and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh well, I've been busy too, I mean here." Maura said stiffly.

"Sure." Jane shrugged and frowned, when did this get awkward. "I was gonna call..."

"I know." Maura said. "It's only been a couple of days since we spoke, I don't have many friends but I'm pretty sure there is no requirement to speak daily." She said simply before frowning. "Is there?" she said uncertainly.

Jane snickered; she couldn't help it, trust Maura to ruin her own cool aloofness. "No, I am not inundated by calls from my many many friends, I think we're good."

"So you're here to see Detective Korsak? Is it about a case?" Maura quizzed.

"Yeah Kinda, I need to talk to him about the dead girl you found last week. I saw her picture in the paper asking for anyone who knew her to come forward." Jane explained.

Maura looked puzzled. "You knew her?"

Jane looked like her patience was about to melt and come dripping out of her eyeballs. "No Maura, I thought maybe she might be linked to the case I'm working. The girl I was tailing has just vanished; I don't have a clue where she's gone or why or even who she really is and you guys have a dead girl who isn't who she's supposed to be, right?"

Maura scanned the street before she spoke again and Jane took the hint and leant back against the wall letting the question hang in the air.

Maura took a step closer. "I'm working that case alongside Detectives Korsak and Frost Jane; you could talk to me about it."

"Korsak and I were partners, we know how one another thinks and no offence Doc but last time I looked you were no Sherlock Holmes." Jane concluded dryly.

"Actually that comparison works, only you would be Holmes and I would be Watson, he was a Doctor." Maura pointed out to a sceptical looking Jane. "I work with Detectives every day Jane, I have picked up a thing or too. Plus don't forget you said I was insanely intelligent!" Maura defended with a triumphant smile.

"Well, there is that I suppose." Jane looked to the heavens in resignation. "Alright, actually there may be something you can help me with, I do have to go see some high society chick at some point and you speak that language a little better than I do." Jane conceded.

Maura seemed to consider this. "I have some time around lunch." She beamed.

Jane was so focused on the little cat that got the cream face that Maura was pulling that she completely failed to notice her brother stalking toward the pair until he was glaring over Maura's shoulder at Jane.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded furiously.

Maura shrank away a little allowing Frankie to brush past her and right into Jane's personal space.

"What are you doing with Dr Isles Jane?" He put his hands on the wall either side of Jane, keeping her in place and also stopping himself from physically restraining her.

"Passing the time of day Frankie, what's it to you?" Jane asserted.

"I know you Jane; you got no business messing with Dr Isles." He glanced anxiously around at where Maura stood watching the spectacle in confusion.

"I want you to stay away from her, I mean it Jane." He pointed close to her face and kept his eyes level with hers for a moment before agitatedly straightening himself up and stepping away. "I'm sorry Dr Isles." He nodded in Maura's direction and was gone before she could respond.

Jane watched him go and her demeanour immediately transformed from defensive to deflated.

"What was that about?" Maura asked Jane, a shocked hand clutched to her chest.

"We have issues." Jane said looking at the floor. "I'll tell you all about it someday." Jane said insincerely. Jane put her hands in her pockets and took a couple of steps away from the scene. "I'll see you at lunch." She called to Maura and then was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jo Friday was more excited than usual to be out, Angela had walked Jo while Jane was away but it wasn't the same as a jaunt with her owner.

Jane stooped to pick up a stick and toss it into the air for Jo to hunt down as they circled the park and approached a large duck pond. Jane noticed that there were some pretty huge looking ducks maybe geese guarding the banks and looking like they meant business. Jane found them a little off putting but Jo Friday was oblivious as she trotted up and down the bank splashing her paws in the water and barking for Jane to come play.

Jane eyed what looked like the head honcho swan warily and stepped close to Jo as the creature began to raise its neck and chest and open its wings making a hissing noise at Jo. Jane bent to scoop up death wish doggy but as she did so Jo hopped backwards and Jane, already precariously balanced on one foot toppled over completely into the water; the swan freaking out but backing up slightly.

"Fuck Jo!" Jane yelled.

A woman with two small children who were happily throwing bread crusts into the pond a few feet away scowled at Jane.

"I apologise for my friend's outburst." Maura said politely to the woman as she came upon the scene, smiling way too much for Jane's liking.

Jane now sat on her butt in the shallow water, looking up at Maura.

"Do you need some assistance?" Maura asked casually holding out a hand for Jane to take.

Jane pushed herself up on her hands and feet, ignoring Maura's outstretched hand. Jo Friday now ran in and out of Jane's legs in a figure of eight, splashing and trying to figure out this new game.

"I was trying to rescue this dumb mutt from the savage swan mafia." Jane explained, clearly not amused.

"Such a hero." Maura smiled and did her best dreamy eyed face. "Would you save me if I fell in?" Maura teased.

Jane looked at Maura thoughtfully. "That depends, would you want me to?" she said, coming so close to Maura that she dripped on her shoes. Maura didn't notice.

"Well I, if I was drowning, I..." Maura stuttered all the teasing long gone.

Jane burned her eyes into Maura's and Maura wondered how Jane had gained the upper hand, following her very recent humiliation? And what were they really talking about?

Jo broke the tension with a yip at their feet and both women realised in the same instant that Jane was leaving a small puddle around Maura's shoes. They both took a step apart.

"This is your dog?" Maura asked, looking unimpressed.

"Yeah, although I am seriously reconsidering that position right now." Jo looked from Jane to Maura, her little pink tongue poking out slightly as she panted happily.

Maura frowned. "Huh."

"What?" Jane demanded.

Maura shrugged, "I guess I just imagined you with a different breed of dog, something bigger, an Alsatian or a Doberman maybe."

"I didn't really choose her, we just kind of ended up belonging to each other." Jane shrugged nonchalantly. "Besides, she is a lot tougher than she looks."

Maura stopped as Jo raced back toward them and licked at a spot of water on Maura's shoe. "I'm sure she is." Maura said with a smirk.

"Anyway Doc, this is a lovely stroll in the park but let's get down to business." Jane put Jo back on her leash so she could focus properly on Maura. "You were going to fill me in on the dead girl in the paper. It looked like a hit? Professional? Korsak said as much. He also said you had some calls from people saying they knew her as a Deborah Stevenson, she worked at E-Co Enterprises as a data input girl, worked there about two years."

"Yes, but she was fired over two weeks ago, her supervisor says she became unreliable, taking sick days, poor time keeping." Maura contributed. "Seems she had no one she was particularly close too at work, we still don't know very much about her. She may have just decided she wanted to reinvent herself or she may have been a little anti social, maybe something in her past troubled her.

"Yeah and maybe it caught up with her." Jane said,

"All complete conjecture, we don't know enough about her to make any conclusions at the moment." Maura pointed out.

"Well, I'm pretty patchy with info on my girl too, but is that enough to link the cases? The link being we don't really know who either of them are or what their involved in that has resulted in one of them being dead and the other missing."

"What did Detective Korsak think?" Maura asked.

"He didn't say it but he thinks I'm looking for a link where there isn't any, trying to get back in on the action." Jane admitted.

"And are you?" Maura asked as blunt as ever.

"No Doc, I don't think so, I know it's a long shot but something about the look in that girls face and then Becky, something tells me that one is linked to the other." Jane said with intensity.

Maura frowned "I am uncomfortable with acting on a hunch or a feeling; however there would be no harm in further evidence collection, so let's go and speak to your lead."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane and Maura had been left at the door of the large luxury apartment that Veronica Hastings was currently living in, paid for by her fiancés family, the Donavon's. The maid had looked at Jane suspiciously and probably only gone to fetch her employer after considering Maura's more fitting appearance.

After a few minutes of waiting in silence, Jane began tapping her thumb impatiently against the side of her thigh, rolling her eyes. Maura reached out silently and stilled Jane's hand just as a young stony faced woman appeared at the door with a questioning look.

"Hi, I'm Jane Rizzoli and this is Maura Isles with the Boston Police Department. We wondered if we could speak with you for a few moments." Jane said reasonably, she could feel Maura tense in disapproval at the way Jane had used Maura's position to imply they were on police business.

"About what may I ask?" Vanessa had not opened the door all the way and looked as if she fully intended to close it in their faces at the first opportunity.

"We are trying to contact a Becky Ryder, We believe you know one another?"

"I never heard of her, sorry." She smiled a little as she made to close the door.

Jane flashed a photo of Becky up in Veronica's face as she took a step closer and jammed her foot against the door. "You may have known her by another name? Do you recognise her?"

Ms Hastings didn't study the photo as most people would; in fact she averted her gaze completely. "Like I said, I've never heard of her, never seen her."

"Can you explain why she had your name and address in her apartment?" Jane pushed on.

"No, I have absolutely no idea." Veronica shrugged and stuck out her jaw defiantly. "I am sorry I can't help you ladies, now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be."

Maura stepped forward. "Congratulations on your engagement Miss Hastings, Mrs Weis told us that the wedding is set for next month, you must have so much to arrange and attend to, such a busy time." Maura said in a warm friendly way.

Veronica involuntarily thawed a little and sighed. "Yes of course, you can understand."

"You're time is precious, we realise that, but could you take a moment to consider if there is any way you may have been acquainted with this woman? She may have been a friend of a friend or an employee of some kind? She worked for Weis Enterprises; you may have met her at a party? It really would help us to file away that line of enquiry."

Veronica looked at the photo that Jane held up again.

"I suppose it is possible that we met at some kind of party. Her face is a little familiar, but I meet a lot of people." Veronica reasoned.

"If you do recall that meeting at a later date, I would really appreciate it if you could call me." Maura said and handed Veronica her number. "Actually if you don't mind, I have had a ton of Coffee on the way over, would it be possible for me to use a bathroom?" Maura had lowered her voice as if slightly embarrassed.

Veronica did not look impressed but could hardly refuse the request and finally let the door open and admitted Maura, pointing out the guest bathroom to her before returning to her watchful guard against Jane.

Jane shifted from foot to foot, what the hell was Maura up to? There was no point being reasonable or pleasant with this woman, Jane had decided all of two seconds after meeting her that they would get nothing from her willingly.

When Maura reappeared quickly behind Veronica, Jane felt incredibly relieved, she wanted to get out of this place. Maura thanked Veronica and they left.

Jane couldn't help but notice the smug look on Maura's face all the way back to the car but tried to ignore it and managed until they were sat inside.

"What?" Jane finally burst.

"As Archimedes said when he discovered the principle of displacement, Eureka!" Maura had dished a small evidence bag out of her purse that Jane could see held a tangle of hair.

"What did you do?" Jane asked in surprise.

"I took some of her hair from a hairbrush." Maura said plainly. "We have two women with uncertainty about their identities and a link to a third woman; I thought it made sense to check that she is who she claims to be." Maura explained.

Jane held a hand on the steering wheel and considered Maura before breaking out into a grin.

"Good work Watson." She chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- The problem with Frankie will be revisited in the next chapter! Reviews please!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- I know updates have been a bit slower lately but this is a longish one so that should make up for it.**

Chapter 16

"You want to come on one more stop, since you're batting a thousand today?" Jane asked as she sounded her horn at a guy that tried to cut in front of her and swerved the car out to block his way.

Maura put both hands on the dashboard to prevent herself from hurtling forwards as Jane slammed on the brakes.

"Okay, I have time; I don't have to be back at work this afternoon, except to drop this sample in to the lab." Maura finished proudly. "Where are we going?"

"To seea friend of mine." Jane said, her eyes fixed on the road, giving away nothing.

Xxx

They pulled over, on what Maura new to be the wrong side of town a few minutes later. The area was well known to Maura and the BPD, as it was frequented by prostitutes, pimps and drug dealers alike, there were often gang killings in this and the surrounding neighbourhoods and Maura had been called here more than once.

"You have a friend here?" Maura asked doubtfully.

"Sure, come on." Jane grinned over at Maura, getting out of the car.

Jane led Maura into a rundown apartment block and knocked firmly on the first door on the ground floor just by the main entrance. It occurred to Maura that this could either be the worst or the best place to live in the block, perfectly placed to see absolutely everything that goes on and right in the heat of things.

A moment later a young pale faced woman answered the door, opening it just a crack, then a little more when she obviously recognised Jane. The young woman who was heavily made up and wearing revealing clothing looked to Maura like a child playing dress up with her mother's clothes. The girl looked Maura up and down with a flicker of interest and then turned without a word and called into the apartment.

"Jewel, your Sugar's here!" She yelled loudly and then vanished into one of the bedrooms without waiting for a response or giving a backward glance to Jane and Maura.

The door hung open and Jane pulled Maura into the apartment and closed it behind them, the hall was narrow and they were squashed up a little against each other when a figure appeared at the end of the hall that lead to the living area.

"Come on in, Sugar!" a woman's voice called, filled with delight.

As Maura followed Jane into the apartment, she saw the woman that the voice belonged to for the first time. This woman was much older than the girl who answered the door, definitely a few years older than Maura and Jane and wearing a long silk dressing gown over a lace but modest ensemble that was just about respectable, though possibly not at this time of the day, her hair was a tangle of red curls that fell to her shoulders and she held a cigarette in one hand. Maura thought that behind the frills and decadence hid an attractive woman.

Maura looked around the woman's home and was reminded of some kind of French bohemian boudoir, with burgundy velvet splashed around from the drapes to the chairs, gold and brown scatter cushions covering every seat and an ornate black opal chandelier with matching lamps.

" Jewel, how have you been?" Jane began, crossing to the woman and taking the cigarette from her lips, taking a drag for herself before landing a brief kiss on the woman's mouth and handing the cigarette back.

"You know; same old. I've been missing Jo, my little girl guard dog." Jewel pouted dramatically.

"Yeah, well she is still recovering from the feather boa and tiara you had her strutting about in." Jane said sternly.

Maura's eyebrows rose as she pictured that and as she tried to puzzle out exactly what the relationship was between the two women before her. Suddenly Jane glanced Maura's way.

"Jewel, this is Dr Maura Isles." Jane introduced.

Jewel considered Maura and smiled kindly. "Hey darling." She waved the hand that held the cigarette.

"Nice to meet you Ms Jewel." Maura smiled up to her eyes.

Jewel chuckled and was left with a crooked smile as she continued to gaze at Maura. "Oh my, she is absolutely adorable." Jewel said to Jane. "I can see why you haven't been by much."

Jane sent another quick glance to Maura from where she had now seated herself in a cushion covered arm chair. "She is a friend." Jane assured Jewel. "And she is helping me work a case."

Jewel was pouring Jane a whisky at a little mini bar in one corner of the room and Jane put up her hand. "Just coke for me, I'm driving."

"You want a Whiskey Doc?"

"No thank you, I'm good." Maura replied as she sat down tentatively.

Jewel frowned briefly and then decided to solve her dilemma by drinking the whiskey she had poured; so as not to waste it. She then refilled the glass with coke and made her way over to Jane, perching on the arm of her chair and draping her arm around the back of it.

"So, what do you need Sugar?" Jewel asked sweetly.

"A girl I've been investigating has gone missing. She is going by the name of Becky Ryder." Jane got out the photo of Becky and passed it to Jewel who spent a few minutes closely scrutinizing it.

"No, never seen her, she's not from around here. I'll ask around, if she turns up I'll let you know."Jewel nodded thoughtfully. "You got any reason to think she might end up here? You know any more about her?" She puffed away on her cigarette and then lent across Jane to stub it out in the ashtray balanced precariously on the opposite arm of the chair.

"I don't know much about her, thought it was as likely a place as any to try." Jane said.

"Your right about that Sugar, they all pass through here at some point." Jewel said philosophically.

Jane took out another picture. "How about this girl?" Jane said taking out the newspaper picture of the girl from Maura's case.

Jewel only glanced at this picture. "Oh, the girl from behind Coakley's old place? Tossed out with the garbage I hear, looks like a hit, she must have really pissed off the wrong guy." Jewel sighed. "Nobody knows who she is or what that was about, I already been asking around. Guy just used this neighbourhood as a dumping ground. She wasn't working these streets anyways; I can tell you that, nothing goes down around here without old Jewel hearing all about it."

Jane nodded."That's why we came to you." She said, placing an arm affectionately around Jewels back for a moment. "Any problems with the girls? You need anything?"Jane asked looking genuinely concerned.

Jewel shook her head. "No, I had a run in with Tony, but it's been dealt with, he knows he's small time but he likes to throw his weight around. And you see Chrissy is back again, she got beat on pretty bad this time but she doesn't want to do anything about it, she'll be back with him before the weeks out." Jewel said in a bored tone.

"See if you can convince her otherwise." Jane said flatly.

"I always do Sugar." Jewel protested.

"If she wants me to pay him a visit, I can." Jane offered.

"I know. I'll tell you if we need you." Jewel soothed Jane's rising frustration.

"We better get going." Jane said to Maura, getting up out of the chair.

"Short and sweet, Sugar? That's not like you." Jewel flashed Jane a suggestive smirk and Maura felt her cheeks colour slightly as she got up out of the seat she had taken, holding the strap of her handbag in front of herself as a kind of shield.

Jane rolled her eyes at Jewel and dipped down to plant a rather perfunctory kiss on the other woman's waiting lips.

"I'll bring Jo by soon. Let me know if absolutely anything comes up." Jane said seriously, guiding Maura out of the apartment.

Xxxxxxx

Back in the car Jane looked expectantly at Maura.

"We didn't get much information from that." Maura pointed out.

Jane watched her and waited. "No, but it doesn't hurt to put feelers out and we ruled out one of my theories; which was that the girls were high class hookers. If that was true Jewel would have recognised them."

Maura looked straight ahead. "She seems to be a very interesting person." She said truthfully.

Jane smirked. "She is that. She was born on these streets, her mother was a hooker. Jewel knows everything and everyone. She looks out for the girls."

"She is a madam?" Maura asked.

"No, she doesn't need the money anymore; she got a few big payouts from some of her high end customers. Most of the girls have their own pimps, she just looks out for them, gives them a place to go if things get bad, has someone deal with any of the guys who get too far out of line." Jane explained.

"She was an informant of yours in the past?" Maura asked.

"Kind of, she helped us with a case." Jane admitted vaguely.

"And now, she is what? Friend, lover, a girlfriend?" Maura questioned.

Jane concentrated on the road for a moment as she pulled the car out of the street. "She is a friend; we have an understanding. I don't do girlfriends."

Maura frowned at Jane's comment but let it go. "It's good that the women have someone looking out for them, you know a Canadian Report on Prostitution and Pornography concluded that women in prostitution have a mortality rate 40 times higher than the national average. It's a dangerous job." Maura said informatively.

Jane shot an amused glance at Maura.

Maura decided to deflect the attention and after a beat said incredulously. "Sugar?"

Jane scowled. "What?" She demanded. "I can be sweet!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you want me to drop you at home or do you have any place else you need to be." Jane asked

"Well, I believe you owe me dinner for my unpaid efforts today." Maura decided.

"Is that so? Well, if you insist Dr Isles, we can go back to my place." Jane offered.

"You cook?" Maura said excitedly.

"No, but I am an expert at heating up mouth watering Italian specialities lovingly prepared by chef Angela Rizzoli." Jane said with a flourish.

Maura rolled her eyes. "Sounds like a plan." She conceded.

Xxxx

Later they were seated on Jane's sofa with a steaming bowl of cabonara each, Jane with a beer in hand and Maura with a glass of crisp white wine.

Maura looked at Jane over the rim of her glass. "So are you going to explain Frankie's outburst this morning?" Maura dared to bring up what she had really been wondering about, on and off all day.

Jane shrugged. "He was trying to protect you. He is a good guy and he knows better than anyone that I am not."

Maura's eyes narrowed. "That's all you're going to say?"

"What Doc? You want to know just how I screwed my little brother over. I'm not proud of it but maybe that's what you need to hear." Jane said, clearing their dishes away noisily and returning to the sofa.

Jane sat closer to Maura now and the medical examiner got the feeling that Jane was trying to intimidate her. Maura puffed her chest out and tilted her head; ready for whatever Jane was going to dish out.

"Frankie had a girl, I didn't like her, Ma didn't like her, even Tommy didn't like her. Frankie wouldn't listen; he was totally blinded by this girl. We fought about it over and over." Jane recalled.

"I found out she had a record, she had lied, it didn't matter to him. I had just left BPD, I was drinking a lot, Frankie was on at me to give her a chance, get to know her." Jane looked away from Maura for the first time since she had started her tale.

Maura reached a hand out and wrapped it around Jane's arm in an attempt to hold on to her. "And..."

"Oh I got to know her, alright. I didn't mean for him to walk in on that, I was just going to make it look bad, but she was really into it, she liked it rough and I got carried away. When Frankie came in I had her pressed up against that wall, hard." Jane indicated the far wall with her head, then leant back into Maura. "When he came in I didn't even stop." Jane said. "Is that what you wanted to know Maura?" Jane said, her steely look changing to tired and disappointed, though whether in herself or in Maura, the Doctor wasn't sure.

Jane's lips were so close to Maura's that she could feel the warmth of her breath and almost taste the hint of beer there. But just as Maura headed for the inevitability of the kiss, Jane pulled back completely.

"I have already warned you off Dr Isles, more than once and now Frankie has backed me up. So what the hell are you still doing here?" Jane spat the words out.

"Is that why you took me to Jewels tonight, to try and show me that you're some kind of trouble? I'm really not that easily shocked; you underestimate me Jane." Maura remained calm and reasonable.

"You didn't answer the question. Seems you know a hell of a lot more about me than I do about you Dr Isles, so what is it? You fancy a walk on the wild side before you settle down with a lawyer or a Doctor and have a respectable family? Or you like a project, think you can save me from myself, is that it?" Jane accused, gripping Maura by the top of her arm and tugging her roughly towards Jane.

Maura resisted and frowned at Jane. "No, it's not that. The truth is Jane; I don't know what it is. You are just about everything I would _never_ look for in a man; rude, unpredictable, emotionally unavailable. But when I'm with you, I feel something real; I feel valued, safe, most of the time; when you're not trying to push me away, I feel like you really respect me; for me."

The words stilled Jane for a moment and she looked at Maura as if trying to test the truth of them.

When Jane dropped Maura's arm and leant in to kiss her, it was with a gentleness that shocked Maura so much she barely moved, not wanting to break the spell. Jane kissed Maura's lips softly and then slipped a hand into her hair and kissed her cheek twice. Jane pulled back slightly, looking into Maura's eyes and then was gone.

Jane stood and walked away from Maura. "I'll take you home." She said simply. "Then I think we should give up this friend's thing Dr Isles, or else we both know how this is going to end."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- Thoughts, feelings? Let me know x**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N-Hey all, crazy week or so but I am getting back into the swing of things. Let me know what you think and thanks for sticking with me.**

CHAPTER 17

Following a silent car journey to drop off Maura and an awkward goodbye, Jane had driven straight to the nearest bar to drown her sorrows. Jane could clearly see she had hurt Maura's feelings tonight, but better a little pain now than a complete disaster load further on down the line.

Jane downed her third Whiskey of the evening and listened to some maudlin country record that someone had selected from the juke box. Obviously someone here was feeling as awful as Jane and had decided to wallow, Jane didn't mind joining them.

Jane was convinced she was right though, a clean break with Maura was the only way to manage things, she had been fooling herself long enough that they could just be friends, it just wasn't going to happen. For a moment tonight when Maura had told Jane how she felt, she had wanted to push all her doubts aside and just jump right in and see what happened, but she had been selfish for long enough. Jane had seen that look in Frankie's eyes this morning, pain, disgust and pleading all rolled into one tasty dish of guilt pie and served hot; for Jane. Jane didn't want to be the reason for that look in Maura's eyes.

Jane hardly registered the person sitting next to her until he ordered two drinks and pushed one in Jane's direction. Jane dimly thought that the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

"Detective." He said, and right away recognition hit Jane in the stomach.

"You." Jane said turning back to her drink calmly. "You come for a rematch? Go ahead, I feel like a pummelling tonight."

He smiled darkly. "Not tonight Detective. Tonight you get off easy, with a warning. We have been watching you; most of it has been very dull of course."

Jane huffed. "Could have told you that and saved you the trouble."

"However, somebody out there is interested and wants you to back off the case you're working. Poor Rebecca had to be relocated because of your snooping Detective and they wouldn't want any more inconveniences." The man explained.

Jane signalled the bartender for yet another drink; if she was about to get a beating she could do with the analgesia. "Yeah well, I don't give a flying fuck what your buddy does or doesn't want me doing, so take your best shot."

The man nodded quietly and received the drink Jane ordered him. "We anticipated your lack of co-operation Detective and your blatant disregard for your own personal safety and have decided to make our offer a little more tempting. " He turned the glass in his hand, swirling the liquid and watching the effect.

Jane looked confused and frowned at him waiting for an explanation.

"If you fail to heed this warning we won't bother with you next time we will take out our frustrations on someone you seem to have formed an attachment to."

Jane forgot to breathe and the colour drained from her face.

The man got up from the bar and threw a fifty on it. "It really would be a shame if anything happened to the good Doctor." He smiled snidely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane pounded on the door with her fist. "Maura!" She yelled before pounding again. Jane stepped back to look at the house. It was in darkness so unless kidnappers or attackers switch out the lights after they visit, Maura was probably okay. This didn't stop the hammering in Jane's chest and wouldn't satisfy her until she saw the Doctor unharmed.

A light came on at the back of the house, followed by another and a moment later Maura was wrenching the door open, her expression was furious and at the same time weary.

Jane looked her up and down and then put her hands on Maura, trying to convince herself by touch, what her eyes had already confirmed.

"You're okay." Jane stated. "They didn't hurt you." Jane sighed in relief then quickly pushed Maura back into the house with a quick glance around the street as she closed the door.

"Jane, what's happened? What are you talking about?" Maura began then stopped as she saw Jane's hands covered in blood. "Are you okay?" Maura asked, even as she realised that the blood wasn't Jane's.

Jane was shaking and out of breath, she nodded. "I'm fine." Jane smiled reassuringly at Maura. "You're okay." She repeated.

Maura put an arm around Jane and guided her to the kitchen sink, running the hot water. Jane stood immobile at the sink and Maura had to take hold of Jane's hands to place them under the taps and help her to wash off the mess.

Jane stared blankly at her own bloodstained hands being held over the sink. Maura applied soap and laced their fingers together as she half scrubbed and half caressed Jane's still trembling hands. Jane quickly turned into Maura and an embrace as she buried her head into the smaller women's shoulder and then up into her neck and hair, taking in deep calming breaths of pure Maura. Maura held Jane like this for a few moments completely baffled by Jane's behaviour but happy to give her whatever she needed.

Jane tore herself away suddenly. "Pack a bag." She ordered, some of the tough exterior moving back into place already.

"Jane." Maura breathed. "Can you explain to me exactly what is going on?"

"Later, we need to get you out of here." Jane said, heading for the bedroom purposefully, Maura hot on her heels.

"I am not going anywhere until I know what this is about." Maura said firmly as she watched Jane fling open her closet.

Jane frowned at the rows of garments for a second and then, to Maura's horror, began randomly pulling handfuls of clothing out and tossing them on the bed.

Maura leapt in front of her closet acting as a human barrier, her arms spread wide.

"Jane Rizzoli, you better have a damn good reason for your blatant abuse of my wardrobe!" She yelled.

Jane was a little taken-a-back by Maura's outburst and this finally stopped her.

"Maura, honey, you have to trust me." Jane pleaded. "I have a really good reason to believe that you are not safe here and I need you to pack a bag and come with me and I will explain everything to you as soon as we get away." Jane said slowly, turning her big brown eyes and begging face up at Maura.

Maura was tight lipped but reluctantly agreed with a nod. "But." She held up a warning finger at Jane. "I will pack. You are mismatching all of my ensembles'." Maura turned to her closet and pulled out a stylish looking overnight bag on wheels and a matching toiletries bag.

Jane bit her lip, but couldn't help her hand from impatiently settling on her hip. "Jesus Maura." She said as she watched the Doctor meticulously select items from the rail. "Is this shit colour coded?"

Maura ignored the comment and continued her task.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura had to drive as Jane had left her car at the bar when she fled, having downed way too much booze, no matter how much she felt she had instantly sobered up.

"So it was the man who attacked you so badly last time?" Maura confirmed.

"Yes, I thought he just came back for more of the same, he pretty much told me there would be more where that came from, so no big surprise..." Jane explained.

"Jane, you didn't tell me that!" Maura cut in, taking her eyes off the road to look accusingly at Jane.

"Yeah, so then he says this time he isn't going to bother with me, it's going to be worse, he's going to get you." Jane finished brushing off Maura's interruption.

"So where did all the blood come from?"

"Where do you think? When he said that; I hit him, until a couple of guys pulled me off. I think I broke his nose. They had been watching me Maura, watching us and they want us off this case. I don't know what it has to do with them and to be honest I don't even know what we are on to but we must be close to something." Jane said quickly, she could still feel the adrenalin pumping through her and the pleasure of the rush terrified her, she looked down at her hands and could still see blood where there was none. Jane had lapsed into silence, thinking of another night and someone else's blood on her hands.

"Jane." Maura suddenly cut through the memory as she reached a reassuring hand across to Jane's.

"He said that Becky had to leave because of me." Jane rubbed at her brow, trying to think and Maura gave Jane's hand a squeeze before returning her own to the steering wheel.

Maura pulled up in the exact spot they had occupied only hours ago and turned off the engine. "I'm not sure about being here Jane, are you sure this place is any safer than anywhere else? If they have been watching you, wouldn't they know your connection to here?" Maura reasoned.

"This place is guarded by about four different gangs and watched by the cops, not to mention what Jewel herself would do to any intruder." Jane grinned. "Really, it's probably the safest place in the city." She looked earnestly at Maura and waited for the smile that told her she was trusted.

They got out of the car and headed for Jewels apartment, Jane took Maura's hand as they waited for the door to open and it crossed Maura's mind fleetingly that this life threatening peril gig did have it's up side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jewel showed Maura into a small bedroom with a single bed covered in a busy floral design, there was a lamp and not much else.

"It sure aint the Hilton sweetie but you won't be disturbed, I'll be right outside all night if you need anything..." Jewel broke off and looked over her shoulder at Jane. "It might be a squeeze for the two of you..."

Jane and Maura looked directly at each other but neither spoke.

Jewel smiled and started to back up out of the room, edging around Jane.

"Tomorrow we'll go see Veronica Hastings again and see if we can get something more out of her, she may even be in danger too." Jane said to Maura.

Jewel stopped by Jane's side. "Veronica Hastings? The one marrying Donavon? You didn't mention her earlier." Jewel pointed out.

Jane turned on Jewel with a frown. "What do you know?"

"I know her names not really Veronica Hastings, at least it wasn't three years ago when she was running a modest whore house in Cambridge." Jewel shrugged.

Jane stood looking at Jewel as Maura asked politely. "How do you know her Jewel?"

"Hookers convention." Jewel joked but changed her mind as she saw the scowl on Jane's face. "We have a mutual friend is all. I saw her on the local news when her engagement was announced and I recognised her right away, I never forget a face."

"We need to talk." Jane announced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Hey, sorry if this chapter has mistakes in it, just wanted to get it out as I have to spend the weekend painting the house. Hope to update Ashby Park on Monday.**

Chapter 18

Maura woke as she felt someone trying to silently navigate the room, it took her a moment to get her bearings but as she did she recognised the figure shuffling toward her cautiously as her hostess; Jewel.

Jewel held a steaming mug in her hand and as she saw Maura's eyes fluttering against the intrusive lights she said soothingly. "I have coffee, sweetie pie."

Maura shuffled herself upright in the bed holding the bed clothes to her chest and blinking more forcefully now.

"Thank you." She said in a throaty morning voice as she held out one hand blindly to receive the drink.

"Sorry to disturb you this early, I know you didn't get much sleep, but I think Jane is fixing to leave and I thought you'd want to know." Jewel said.

Maura was suddenly awake mid gulp. "She's leaving?"

Jewel nodded. "Soon."

"I better get up and speak to her." Maura said, looking around the room to locate her pants.

Jewel got up and passed the items over to her. "You are welcome to stay here Dr Isles, you'll be safe, I can pretty much guarantee that."

"I can't just sit here waiting for her to deal with this alone." Maura said incredulously.

Jewel was nodding with a knowing smile. "I thought you might feel that way, but you know she'll put up a fight."

Maura stopped for a moment as she realised the truth of the words. "How do you handle her Jewel? I am at a loss."

Jewel grinned. "I think you're doing just fine sweetie, but what you have to remember with Jane is; that she may come across as tough as a three day cooked steak but close to the surface is someone just crying out to be loved, she wants to be good Maura and I think she wants to be good to you."

Maura made to protest but was silenced by Jewels eyes. "Just don't forget that and stick with it, she'll come through it eventually and then..." She sighed. "Well, then you will be one lucky woman." Jewel chuckled and patted Maura's knee through the blanket.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura appeared in the living room in the jeans and blouse she had packed hastily the previous night. Jane looked up as she entered, allowing a small smile before going back to her concerned and impatient pacing.

Jewel had told Jane and Maura that Veronica Hastings had been known as Katy-Marie Collins when she was in Cambridge and that she had been running a small whore house with around ten girls rotating evenings. That the place was not exactly high end but it was trying and Katy-Marie was a hardworking and ambitious madam. When Jewel saw her on the T.V as Veronica she had just assumed that the woman had got sick of the game and given herself a new past in order to land herself a real good catch. Jewel had been pleased for her.

Of course Jane smelled a rat, this woman runs a whore house one minute and then turns up with a fake ID, whilst Jane is investigating the case of a missing girl and a murdered girl with fake identities, it was just too much coincidence, problem was as Maura had been all too ready to point out; Jane had nothing, no evidence to tie the two cases together and nothing to incriminate Veronica. Yet.

"You get some sleep?" Jane muttered without slowing her pace.

"A couple of hours." Maura supplied, coming into the room and sitting herself on the arm of an armchair. "You?"

"I'm okay. I'm heading out, I want you to stay here." Jane gave Maura a warning look.

"Not gonna happen. I'm coming with you." Maura said firmly.

Jane stopped and sighed. "I don't want an argument.."

Maura smiled. "Good, neither do I. Yesterday we made a good team, I can help, Jane."

Jane looked at Maura and scrubbed at one of her hands with the other. "Fine, come to see Veronica with me but after that if I need for you to come back here, you will okay?"

Maura got up and smiled with a small shrug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane pushed the door open against the maid and made her way into the apartment, throwing open doors.

Maura slid in behind Jane, an apologetic glance at the shaken maid.

"Veronica!?" Jane yelled as she made her way deeper into the spacious apartment. "Ms Hastings?" She pushed open another door and entered the dining room where Veronica was seated at the head of a large glass table with a coffee and the newspaper spread out before her.

Maura noticed that the woman didn't seem at all perturbed to be burst in on like this and merely cocked an eyebrow at the pair of unexpected visitors.

"Back again?" She said calmly. "You really are wasting your time here and you clearly don't have a clue what's going on with your case."

Jane narrowed her eyes and her Jaw clenched. "You want to tell us how exactly you went from a whore house in Cambridge to a luxury apartment in Beacon Hill Katie-Marie? Start from the beginning and finish with how the hell you know Becky and where she is." Jane pulled out a chair and sat at the opposite side of the long table to Veronica.

Veronica remained unruffled. "Don't you believe in the power of love Ms Rizzoli? My how cynical."

Jane scowled. "I'm supposed to go away thinking you're Pretty Woman? I don't buy it Katie, so why don't you start with who introduced you to the Donavon's?"

Veronica smiled on one side of her face. "I don't think so."

"If you don't start talking Ms Hastings we'll be left with the decision of which to go visit first; you're future in-laws or the press." Jane said folding her arms, Maura still hovered just behind her, trying to weigh up how this scene was going to play out.

"We all have a past Ms Rizzoli, I thought that would be something you if anyone could appreciate." Veronica said taking a sip from her mug and watching her comment sink in to Jane.

"Whatever you think you know about me Veronica isn't worth shit, you don't scare me, and I will get to the bottom of this." Jane shot up out of the chair and turned to leave.

Veronica leant back in her chair. "Good morning ladies." She said holding her coffee mug aloft. "Best of luck with that." She grinned fiendishly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane slammed her side into the car door. "Damn it. Complete waste of time."

Maura stood at the road side quietly and watched.

"You know I used to be a much better detective than this." Jane said to her as she calmed a little.

Maura shrugged. "You'll work it out Jane, I have faith in you." She said, like it was a sentiment Jane heard every day.

Jane smiled. "Fine, get in and we'll go see Korsak; I have to convince him to help us out."

xxxxxxxxx

"Jane, I don't know if I see any connection here but I guess we could look into it as part of the case on Deborah Stevenson. We are following up just about anything on her at the moment so I'm sure I can sell it to Cavanagh if he asks. Problem is we don't exactly have much to go on."

Jane sat on the corner of Korsak's desk and Maura was seated in a chair further away.

"I know, I know, how about digging up something on this Hastings chick, I really didn't like her and she is obviously hiding something." Jane said.

"You know if she is into the "It girl" scene like you said I could probably find out all sorts on-line." Frost offered from behind his desk.

Jane looked suspiciously at Frost.

"Janie, I got to admit, there is nothing Frost can't get out of a computer, you kids live on-line these days, it's all there if you know how to look." Korsak shook his head at the stupidity of youth as he vouched for his partner.

Jane got up and walked slowly over to Frost. "Let's see what you got." She challenged, making her way around the desk to look over his shoulder at his computer screen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later and a coffee delivered to her hand by Maura, Jane sat in a computer chair behind Frost, slightly shifting it around from side to side as she barked orders at him, which he quickly obliged.

"What's that one." Jane pointed at the screen and frost selected the headline of an article.

"A charity gig, the Donavon's supported and attended, A-list celebrity guest list. Most of the pictures are of the guests... oh , except this one of the family." Frost read out and summed up.

"Blow it up." Jane ordered.

The command was almost complete before she had finished her request, and she leant forward on her chair.

"Maura." She called. "Look at this."

Maura and Korsak who were in the middle of a quiet conversation came to join Jane.

"This the dead girl?" Jane asked them as she pointed to a young woman in the background of a picture.

Maura studied the image. "The woman in the picture does bear a striking resemblance to Deborah Stevenson. I believe it is very likely that it is her."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's her alright and she's stood right behind Veronica Hastings." Jane clapped her hands together and looked at Korsak.

"Okay, you found a link, keep at it Rizzoli." Korsak said happily.

Jane clapped Frost on the shoulder. "You heard the man!" She said in a triumphant tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The newly formed team had worked well into the night. Frost had found some more pictures of Deborah Stevenson attending the same glamorous events as Veronica Hasting's, he had also pulled up some old police reports on the whore house Veronica or Katie- Marie had run in Cambridge.

When Jane got around to explaining the details of why she wouldn't let Maura out of her sight the whole time they were there, Korsak and Frost showed a healthy amount of concern. Korsak was upset that Jane had been attacked and threatened and not come to him and Frost to his credit was more than equally worried about what was going to happen now that the Doc had been put in danger. Jane had decided Frost was a pretty good guy but was yet to let her opinion be known.

They had decided between them that Jane and Maura would stay at BPD tonight, seeing that by the time they were done talking it out it had gotten late anyway and Frost and Korsak headed home.

Tomorrow Korsak and Jane planned to go and look at Deborah Stevenson's apartment again hoping to find further proof of a link to Veronica Hastings and Maura was going to help Frost with the continued online search.

Jane and Maura had re-located to Maura's office and were trying to get comfortable having eaten some take out that Korsak had dutifully fetched them.

Maura was watching Jane carefully, something obviously on her mind. Jane sighed as she wriggled around in a chair and then got up and decided to try another; she finally faced Maura and gave in to her curiosity.

"What?" Jane asked a slight irritable edge to her voice, giving up on the chairs completely and crossing to look out of the window.

"I was just thinking that yesterday you had us written off again and now here we are, somehow driven back together." Maura smiled over her mug of herbal tea, joining Jane by the window.

"What's your point?"

"Kind of makes you think about the ancient paradox of fate vs. free will doesn't it?"Maura asked.

"Doesn't it!" Jane exclaimed sarcastically.

"I mean, chaos theory and unpredictability seem more scientifically likely; based on the research I have studied, but occasionally you have to wonder if some things are just predetermined and inescapable."

Jane was silent.

"I always liked Hugh Everett's work on parallel universes; it proposes that all the possible alternative quantum worlds are equally real and exist in parallel with one another."

"So somewhere out there is another world where I didn't fuck up my life?" Jane asked sceptically.

"Well we make a massive amount of different decisions' from one moment to the next so there could be worlds for every decision you make, even down to what you eat for breakfast or ..."

Maura was cut off by Jane's kiss.

"Whether or not you should make out with your best friend?" Jane teased.

Maura however had forgotten the exact scientific theory they were supposed to be pondering.

**A/N- Hope it doesn't feel like I'm leaving you hanging with regards the girls relationship it's just that peril and crime fighting has taken over for a little while. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- Next chapter is here. I can kind of feel this story coming to the beginning of the end and it makes me a bit sad, but I don't want to drag it out or get boring so I'm going to keep up the pace. Enjoy.

Chapter 19

Jane's frown grew deeper with every inch further away from BPD and Maura that she got, she looked once again from the road to Korsak, her lips pursed.

"You are sure we can trust this guy?" She asked again.

Korsak rolled his eyes. "Janie, when have you ever known me to be wrong about anybody?" he asked indignantly.

Jane cocked an eyebrow and hitched a thumb in her own direction.

"Like I said, I'm never wrong; I was born with a cop gut." Korsak said proudly.

Jane reached her hand over to playfully pat the older man's protruding stomach. "You certainly were." She teased with a chuckle as he batted her hand away.

"Frost is a good guy, straight down the line, he'll take care of Dr Isles just as well as you would." Korsak was adamant and punctured his sentence with his heavy hands to show this.

Jane's head flew around to Korsak. "I don't know if I like that idea either." She mumbled under her breath.

"You girls really hit it off huh?" Korsak asked casually bit with a knowing smile. "That's good Jane, she's real classy, smart too, but she's got a heart of gold."

"This is the place?" Jane asked as she began to pull the car into the side of the road.

"I'm just saying; if she is willing to put up with your crap, maybe you should let her." Korsak continued.

Jane continued to ignore him as she shut off the engine and looked up at the tall apartment block.

"You could do a lot worse. You remember that girl with all that metal in her face, what was that?" He winced distastefully at the memory.

"She had a lip ring and a stud in her nose Korsak, what the hell?" Jane said as she slammed the car door. "And we saw each other like twice."

"Whatever, I mean; Dr Isles is the kind of woman you take home to meet your mother." He said reasonably as they approached the building.

Jane didn't bother telling Korsak that her Ma was already a fan of Maura; she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"So what did you find last time you were in here?" Jane said in her no nonsense way.

"Not much." Korsak replied. "But we didn't ransack the place, just took a look around, wanted to wait and see if any family turned up."

Korsak let himself into the apartment and they both put on gloves.

Jane wandered around first trying to get an overall sense of the place, of the woman who lived here. Truth is she wasn't getting much of a personality coming through, no family photos, magazines, paintings, knick knacks. It was all very functional, the bookcase seemed to be the only non-essential item in the place, but even that held a few recent best sellers and some box files; nothing telling here. Jane pulled out a file and flicked it open; it looked like financial documents, and spreadsheets, a few printouts of emails.

"Why would a low level data entry person be bringing home all this work?" Jane asked.

Korsak shrugged as he went through the pile of mostly junk mail on the shelf beside the door.

Jane looked closely at the book shelf, it wasn't even half full but as she examined it she saw signs in the dust, that other files had been here and been removed.

"You said you didn't find a laptop? No computer at all?" Jane asked.

"No nothing." Korsak confirmed.

Jane crossed to him. "You got any bills there? Phone bills?"

Korsak passed her an envelope as he continued to flick through the pile. "This it?"

Jane ripped open the envelope. "Yeah." Jane read the bill and nodded. "She was paying for unlimited wireless internet." Jane said already looking around the room for the router. "If she didn't have a computer, why is she paying for that?"

"Someone took it." Korsak concluded. "So what was on that computer that got her killed?"

Jane moved into the bedroom and started to pull open the dressing table drawers as her phone rang shrilly into the air.

"Rizzoli." Jane answered automatically, a habit she thought she had lost but which had picked right back up when she saw the ID of the BPD number.

"Jane, its Maura. I have some interesting findings to discuss with you and Detective Korsak." Maura said seriously.

"Spill it Maur." Jane demanded.

"Well, the DNA results are back on the hair I took from Veronica Hastings apartment." Maura explained.

"And what? You get something on her, she really Katie?" Jane asked impatiently.

"The DNA from the hair has a match of almost 50% of autosomal markers with that of Deborah Stevenson."

"10 words or less Maura." Jane said firmly as Korsak came to find out what the commotion was.

"If the hair is Veronica's then she is most definitely the sister of Deborah; our murder victim." Maura summed up uncomfortably.

Jane hung up the phone and relayed the information to Korsak.

"That's it, we gotta bring this woman in now and we have to go to Cavanaugh, Jane, we gotta explain to him that you're a part of this investigation now."

Jane leapt to protest but Korsak held up a hand.

"We have to do this right, we can reason with him Janie, and he knows you."

Jane wasn't happy but she knew he was right. "Fine." She shrugged petulantly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane hated this; being shut out, in the small observation room, on the wrong side of the glass. She paced, her arms folded across her chest. Jane glanced again to the cool unreadable woman in the interview room and back to Maura who sat patiently studying her through the glass.

Cavanaugh hadn't been happy to hear that Jane was all over this case but he had agreed that since she had done most of the leg work that led to this line of questioning, she could watch the interview from in here. Jane guessed that this concession was due to the fear that if he cut her off completely she would take matters into her own hands and possibly compromise the case, making him and BPD look bad. Veronica Hastings was a high profile suspect and Cavanaugh wouldn't want to upset the brass too much.

Veronica as she called herself these days had remained unmoved when Korsak and Frost had arrived to bring her in and as she sat waiting to be questioned with her lawyer by her side she almost looked bored.

Korsak and Frost entered and got straight to business; Korsak slapping a photo of Deborah Stevenson onto the table between them.

"You know this woman?" Korsak shot bluntly.

"Yes Detective as you have no doubt already determined; she is my sister." Veronica said politely.

"You know she was missing? You see her picture in the paper maybe?"

"I didn't." She said a little more solemnly.

"When was the last time you saw your sister?" Korsak continued.

"I would guess it was around a month ago." Veronica said nodding.

"Can you recall exactly where and when?"

"I believe we crossed paths at a party held by a mutual friend." Veronica provided.

"We are going to need the details of that acquaintance and the party." Frost put in.

Korsak frowned now as he spoke. "Was it usual for you to go a month without seeing your sister?"

"It wasn't unusual." She said.

"You have any other contact? Speak on the phone, text message, email?" Korsak pushed frowning further.

Veronica shook her head emphatically. "No, We were somewhat estranged, we were certainly never close."

Frost placed several glossy prints of Veronica and her sister out onto the table, one by one; like he was dealing from a pack of cards, wearing his poker face too.

"That's funny because here we have pictures of you and your sister attending several of the same high profile events." Frost put to her.

Veronica narrowed her eyes at him and looked at the pictures before shrugging lightly.

"I got her the occasional invite but we didn't go together. She was my sister and she wanted to meet the right people but we didn't talk much and I didn't introduce her to people as my sister." Veronica explained.

Veronica's lawyer shot her a warning look.

"So you were ashamed of her or wanted to hide the fact you were related?" Frost asked with a mock confused expression.

"It didn't often come up." Was all Veronica said and a tiny crack began to show in her cool demeanour.

Frost looked to Korsak and they let the comment hang in the air for a time.

"Ms Hastings, do you know any reason your sister would wind up dead? Her body dumped in the trash?" Korsak leant forward to hear the answer.

"No." Veronica said clearly.

"You think of anyone who would want to hurt her?" Korsak questioned.

"No." She echoed.

"Can you think of anyone who may know? Did she have a boyfriend, any close friends you know about? She ever mention anyone she met at these parties you were getting her into?" Korsak suggested.

The tiniest of flinches was evident at the last question. Maura saw it and looked to Jane.

Veronica shook her head. "No."

Korsak leant back with an exaggerated sigh. "I think we'll take a break." He said to Frost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane was frustrated, she wanted to march into the interview room and demand some answers, Maura tried to calm her.

"Korsak knows what he is doing Jane; you know that, he is going to let her ruminate before he questions her about Becky."

"Yeah, I know, it'll be more of the same anyway; she isn't going to give anything away until we have something more concrete." Jane concluded.

"So we have to hope that when we get the warrant we find something." Maura said hopefully.

As they left the small room and entered the bullring Jane groaned at the sight that greeted her.

The internet guru from Mrs Weis' party that Maura had almost had to surgically detach from her side was just being pointed in Maura's direction.

Maura noticed him a moment later as she leant against Korsak's desk and smiled politely as he approached.

"Grayson." She greeted. "I hadn't expected to see you here. I hope you are well?" Maura asked genuinely.

"Dr Isles, I am here to see you." He said with a smile. "I couldn't get you out of my mind after our meeting the other night and I never let a good thing pass me by. I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner this evening."

"She can't." Jane jumped in as she placed herself shoulder to shoulder with Maura against the desk; she received a deep frown from Maura.

Jane raised her brow in surprise. "I'm afraid Dr Isles is working on a very delicate case at the moment and for reasons of personal safety..." Jane looked pointedly toward Maura. "..She needs to stick close to the team. You understand I'm sure." Jane flashed her most beaming of forced smiles in Grayson's direction.

He gave Jane an equally fake smile then turned to address only Maura, taking one of her hands in his and moving a little closer to try and exclude Jane as much as possible.

"I'm sorry to hear that Maura, but I wouldn't want to expose you to any danger. I do hope that when your work permits you would reconsider?" He asked hopefully.

"I would like that and thank you for the invitation." Maura said gracefully.

"Of course, I shall be waiting to hear from you." He said as he moved away again. "Take care." He said with concern.

"Oh don't worry; she'll be taken care of." Jane said darkly as she placed a hand possessively on Maura's thigh and squeezed lightly, her hand lingering as she looked into Maura's eyes. For a moment Maura thought Jane was going to kiss her right there but suddenly Jane stood and called after Grayson.

"Bye bye." She waved.

Maura sighed and stood to face Jane. "Are you going to pee on me next?" she asked calmly.

Jane shrugged. "What?"

" Many territorial mammals use scent-marking to signal the boundaries of their territories; the marks may be deposited by urination, defecation, or by rubbing parts of the bodies that bear specialized scent glands against the substrate. Dogs and other canidae as well as cats, the red bellied lemur..."

Jane rolled her eyes and put up a hand. "I get it."

"I can accept or decline my own invitations thank you." Maura said folding her arms stubbornly.

"I was just reminding you that I am not letting you out of my sight until I know you're safe." Jane said innocently.

"So if there was no threat to my safety right now you would be happy for me to go out with Grayson tonight?" Maura challenged.

Jane tried not to allow her internal wince to show. "It's your life." She said less than convincingly.

"Jane you have taken every opportunity to let me know that we cannot and will not have any future together romantically speaking so when it comes to who I go out with; you need to butt out." Maura felt quite satisfied by the scowl she had caused to settle on Jane's face.

"So you will be taking him up on his dinner when this is over?" Jane tried to seem casually interested, looking at something on Korsak's desk as she spoke.

"I'm keeping my options open. Now, if you would like to escort me to my office, I have some work I would like to collect before I check into a hotel this evening." Maura said, for the first time with Jane she felt in complete control and she was enjoying it.

"I thought we were going to stay at Jewels tonight?" Jane said a little thrown.

"No, I want some decent sleep and you should get some too. I will be getting that in a suite in a five star hotel with a spa and a restaurant, you are free to join me if you feel I will be safer that way." Maura offered.

Jane shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I guess there is no harm in hiding out someplace nice." She conceded.

"Good, that's settled." Maura turned and marched purposefully to the elevator without looking to see that Jane had followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Jane followed Maura into her office and over to her desk, where the Doctor began gathering papers and files. Jane glanced at a photo that was beneath one of the files then blinked in recognition; it was a photo of her at a scene. Jane picked up the print but she already knew which particular scene, though this was the first time she had seen any photographs.

"How do you have this?" Jane captured Maura with a look.

"I have friends here too, I can be persuasive." Maura said somewhat evasively.

"Why?" Jane asked quietly, rifling through more prints in the pile.

"Well, we can focus on the Stevenson case and hope that when we crack it we get something on the man who threatened you, and me, or we can look at the history of this case too and find out why they are still hounding you and what really happened that night." Maura said logically.

"I know what happened that night Maura I was there, and you must have had these files down here before I came to you with this guys threats, I've been with you ever since." Jane pointed out.

"So I was taking a look into the case, but now we have even more reason to take at look at the files Jane, I'm guessing you didn't have access to any of the paper work at the time." Maura reasoned.

It was tempting although Jane was still a little put out by what she couldn't help feel was an invasion of privacy on Maura's part.

Jane chewed her lip. "Bring it, but I'm still not sure revisiting this is such a good idea."

Maura tried not to bask in her triumph and quietly gathered together the rest of the files.

"Let's get upstairs before they go back in with Veronica." Jane said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Thanks for reading, let me know what u think. x


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- So anyway for those of you who haven't heard; laptop finally self destructed, bless her and I was without computer for a lil while, felt like forever. Have one on loan for now tho so should not cause too much disruption.**

RATE 20

As Jane had predicted Veronica had given them nothing on Becky and the longer this case went on and the bigger it looked the more Jane was truly worried for the woman's safety. Although Jane had only met her briefly she had recognised something she liked about the girl, she was smart, tough and she looked a lot like she was carrying something with her; Jane could identify with that.

Korsak had been under pressure to release Veronica and the judge was stalling on the warrant so there was little else they could do for now and Korsak made it clear to Jane that her just hanging around headquarters would do nothing to win over Cavanaugh.

Jane had taken Maura to the hotel where the Doctor had somehow managed to persuade Jane to agree to a swim and dinner before they hit the case files. Maura had bought them both swimsuits in the hotel shop, paying in the cash that Jane had advised to her withdraw as they left headquarters; she was forbidden from using her credit cards whilst under Jane's protection. Maura thought that Jane was getting a little carried away with the bodyguard antics but she didn't dare tell Jane that.

The pool was heated but Jane thought that it was probably quite unnecessary while Maura Isles was in the water in her new white swimsuit. Jane had watched as Maura took off under the water, gliding silently and almost motionless before erupting midway down the length of the medium sized pool.

Maura swept her wet hair back from her face and Jane who hadn't yet moved from her observation point at the edge of the pool was met with the view of Maura's amazing breasts concealed only by a tightly stretched sheaf of white material that was now dripping wet. Jane dipped down and splashed the warm water on her face to cool off and to snap herself out of the lecherous trance she had just slipped into.

"Wow, it feels good." Maura called, before taking off on her return trip to Jane and it suddenly hit Jane exactly why it was called breast stroke.

"You know that swimming is one of the most beneficial forms of exercise due to it being low impact, increasing cardiorespitory fitness and building muscle mass and flexibility, it works the heart and lungs training the body to use oxygen more efficiently, which is generally reflected in declines in the resting heart rate and breathing rate." Maura smiled, enjoying her little knowledge share as usual.

Jane dragged her eyes away from Maura's chest. "Yeah, it's great; I haven't done this in a while." Jane said continuing to avert her eyes.

"You should try and relax a little Jane, water can be very relaxing and meditative." Maura leant backwards and floated in the water, looking up at the ceiling, her face and breasts the only part of her visible above the surface of the water.

"That's it, I'm out of here." Jane swam with her face in the water; one lap of the pool and then back again before pulling herself up out of the water. "Done."

Maura had begun her own set of laps and Jane grabbed a hotel towel and started patting herself down as she watched the M.E from the poolside.

A few minutes later Jane signalled to Maura that she was going to make a phone call and went to get dressed. Jane wanted to call Frankie and make sure that he was keeping an eye on their Mother. Jane had asked her Ma to stay away from the apartment for the next few days but she knew that Angela was prone to ignoring her requests and although it had been Maura who had been the target of threats because of Jane, she didn't want to take any chances with anyone that was close to her.

With her task complete she popped back into the pool area to see Maura just getting out of the pool and shaking her hair out like she was in a shampoo commercial, the kind where some hot chicks take a shower under a palm tree in the jungle. It was going to be a long night.

Back in the room Maura was unpacking her overnight bag, which really should have been called an over a fortnight bag it was so huge, and Jane was flipping through channels on the T.V when a knock sounded at the door of their suite. Jane immediately withdrew her gun and called to Maura.

"Maura, you order room service yet?" Jane had already moved to the door and was taking a look out of the peep hole; she slung the door open with a sigh.

Maura had padded over to find out what Jane was calling her about when she saw the door open.

"Oh great, the reinforcements have arrived." She grinned at the sight of Korsak and Frost ambling into the room.

Korsak lifted a large grease spotted paper bag. "Room service ladies." He said with a chuckle and a six pack dangling from his other hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four of them had spread out plates of take out all over the carpet in a kind of impromptu picnic, the side dishes being the files on the most important case of Jane's career, the one that ended with a dead boy and her off the force.

The files were littered with witness testimony from friends of the victim, saying that he never carried a weapon; that he had never been in trouble and would not resist arrest. Testimony from the police officers who arrived on the scene after shots had been fired and gave their opinion on the state of Detective Rizzoli and the fact that they had searched the scene and had found nothing that could be interpreted as a weapon.

There was a statement from Korsak which defended Jane completely, saying that he had seen her perform her duties to the best of her abilities since the Hoyt case and that he had no concerns for her state of mind. Jane grinned as she read it and shot Korsak a profoundly grateful look, which made him blush a little and change the subject. Jane knew that he still hadn't forgiven himself for not being with her that night.

Korsak had been meeting with an informant who would only speak to him alone that night and Jane had been sat in the car with the radio on twiddling her thumbs when she had heard that Daniel's car; which had been sitting outside one of the houses they had under surveillance most of the night had driven away erratically and at high speed, she listened as the officers in pursuit lost him not two minutes from her current location and decided to have a quick look around. Jane had cruised down a couple of streets before she spotted Daniels car zooming down the street ahead of her, she followed and watched as he came to a stop and made his escape on foot. Jane shouted a police warning to him and ordered him to stop but he continued down the nearest alley way and she heard him pull down the fire escape. Again Jane followed, up to the roof.

The next few minutes were burned in Jane's mind in detail that she thought now must be a mixture of memory, nightmares and things she had been told or read in the weeks after the incident. Jane couldn't trust what she had once been so certain of.

Jane had gotten up on the roof and had moved far from the edge as she looked around for the young man she had been following. Jane heard movement and her eyes caught the outline of a man heading in her direction, she pointed her weapon and called for him to stop. In a split second her attention was drawn to a glinting in his outstretched hand and one word sounded in her head. Knife. He kept moving toward her in the dark and she fired her weapon twice, missing the first time and hitting him and taking him down with the second shot.

Crime scene photos showed the boy, he had been shot once in the chest and had died at the scene. The crime scene report said that Detective Rizzoli had moved the boy as she had tried to assess the damage and administer emergency medical aid but that it had been futile. Jane noticed that Frost seemed to shy away from examining these photos too closely and she had to admit she was a little pleased to find a chink in the armour of the obviously talented detective whom she was still working on not thinking of as her replacement.

Korsak referred to Daniel as "the kid." Frost used the terms, boy and suspect interchangeably and Maura always referred to him as the victim or the body. Jane always used his name; Daniel. It was another display of how she had come to think of him as a significant person in her life, she couldn't speak of him in a detached manner anymore, she couldn't think of him that way either.

One file had a report from the Psychotherapist that Jane had been seeing following the Hoyt case and had stopped attending against his advice. It basically said that Jane should have continued her therapy and could have been struggling with the after affects of such an intense and personal case, when this incident occurred. There was also an evaluation from a meeting following the shooting which again Jane had been told was mandatory and could only help her given the circumstances of the investigation. The evaluation said that Jane was experiencing sure signs of feeling guilty and was at times distant and reluctant to discuss details; which sounded about right to Jane. This file she had read alone and she put to one side so the others could not easily pick it up and rummage through notes her shrink had made, not that they had been very revealing but it did still feel private.

Jane downed the last of her beer with a sigh. "I don't know what we are even looking for." She said dejectedly. "We know how this case ends and besides we are not exactly about to take on one of the most powerful families in Boston and get anyone to believe that they are corrupt and I should be vindicated."

Frost spoke up. "But this is about keeping you and the Doc safe now." He said boldly. "We just might find something to help us do that."

Jane suddenly felt a great deal of begrudging respect for the young man, coming in here and calling her out on her self- pitying ass.

Frost picked up a statement by one of the vice detectives who had been almost the first from BPD to show up on the scene. "What about this guy, I never heard of him, he still working vice?" He said showing the papers to Korsak who was shaking his head.

"Nah, that guy is shuffling papers somewhere earning the big bucks; he was a graduate you know just working his way up. He was working that case before you, right Jane? some gangs dealing drugs and fighting over turf then a couple of shooting s happened and homicide took over." Korsak recalled.

"Yeah, I remember; he was pretty pissed when we took over the case, he had been working it for months, was about to do some undercover." Jane said thoughtfully. "Can you find out exactly what he's doing now?" Jane directed the question at Korsak.

"Sure I'll ask around."

"I can check now if you like?" Frost said tapping the surface of his I-pad; the machine lighting up like a beacon and chirping it's welcome sound. He tapped out a few commands and stroked the screen deftly before turning to three pairs of eyes. "Yeah, it turns out he was on his way up, deputy superintendent."

"Which Bureau?" Jane demanded.

"BFS. Field services." Frost supplied. "Some quick progression, he must have scratched some heavy duty backs."

Korsak shook his head. "Oh he is still uniform, he's a good guy, solid as a rock." Korsak made a fist to demonstrate.

Jane eyed the pair curiously and peeked over to where Maura was engrossed with the autopsy report. How had she suddenly found this team of people and allowed them to support her, after months of shutting everyone out? She had a sneaking suspicion it was down to the honey blonde sat cross legged on the carpet by her side and tried to resent it but just couldn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come to bed Jane."

Maura said in a no more nonsense voice as she leant in the doorway and watched the lanky woman trying to make herself comfortable on a impossibly small and hard looking sofa.

Jane huffed and sighed. "M'okay out here." She insisted.

"Unsupported sleeping positions contribute heavily to back and neck pain, and I have a perfectly comfortable king sized bed in the other room." Maura reasoned.

Jane just shook her head stubbornly.

Maura shrugged, coming into the room a little in a short silk nightgown. "You afraid you won't be able to keep your hands off me?" Maura teased with a mischievous crinkle of her nose.

"Honestly? Yes." Jane answered.

Maura beamed and began walking a little slinkier as she approached Jane who was tugging a blanket closer around herself.

"You don't have to look so pleased with yourself." Jane added narrowing her eyes warily at the woman.

"And you don't have to….y'know…..keep your hands off me." Maura said seating herself on the scrap of sofa beside Jane, who almost hid her head beneath the blanket with a frustrated groan.

"If I'm going to protect you Maura, I have to remain focused." Jane protested.

"I would have thought that proximity to me would be an important factor in protecting me." Jane said logically.

"I'm close enough out here." Jane said firmly. "What kind of suite only has one bed anyway, there are three rooms, you'd think there would be some sort of pull down." Jane complained.

"Not in the honeymoon suite." Maura argued.

Jane's eyebrows leapt up her head. "The what now?"

"It was the only vacant suite." Maura explained.

Maura leant in to Jane and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "If you change your mind." She rose suddenly and made her way back across the room. "Goodnight Jane." She smiled sexily from the door way.

Jane wriggled herself around again until she thought she had probably tried every possible variation on positions. Jane knew what Maura was up to, she was a woman too, she knew when someone was using their feminine whiles on her, she could see straight through her although that didn't render her completely immune; the swimming and the honeymoon suite? Well she was determined to stay strong. Jane grumbled away to herself as she tried to find sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_Jane was on the roof, it was too dark; she couldn't see anything properly. Jane could feel something though; a presence, some movement, she heard her name right behind her and she span around and fired her gun two, three, four times._

_Jane watched as the figure fell to the ground at Jane's feet, lifeless. Jane crouched and found herself leaning over Maura's body, a pool of dark blood forming around it. Jane started to panic; scooping up the body and sobbing into Maura's slight form; somehow more delicate now than in life._

_Jane looked up and found Daniel appearing from the shadows, a grim look of satisfaction on his face._

Jane's next thought as she struggled away from the arms that fought to grasp her was that she was on a floor for some reason, but not the roof, a carpeted floor.

Jane realised that she had been having a nightmare and obviously disturbed Maura who had come to her aid.

"Maura?" Jane said in a strange voice.

"I'm here." Maura assured, trying again to get close enough to take Jane by the arms. "I'm here Jane, it's okay, just a dream."

Jane nodded. "I know." She tried to regulate her rapid breaths.

Maura stroked Jane's errant curls with her fingers and looked worried. "Will you please come to bed now?" She pleaded.

Jane nodded and began to unsteadily pull herself up from the floor.

Maura took Jane's hand and led her into the bedroom and into the crumpled bed. She lay facing Jane quietly still holding onto one hand which she had pulled against her own chest. Jane looked off into the distance and Maura waited for a moment for Jane to reconcile whatever it was she found there.

"Jane, was it Daniel? I suppose tonight must have brought it all back to you." Maura said sympathetically.

"It didn't bring it back Maura, it never goes away." Jane said in a strangled voice, she was weary and tried to turn her back on Maura who wouldn't allow it and held onto Jane's shoulder. Jane was surprised by the smaller women's strength and stopped fighting.

Maura slid her body against Jane's and wrapped an arm around her waist, nuzzling her head into the arch of Jane's neck. "Please Jane." She whispered. "Let me love you."

That was when it hit Jane that no matter how much she had tried to convince herself that she was keeping Maura at bay for the Doctors protection in more ways than one, the truth was that she was trying to protect herself; from Maura, from heartache. Jane sighed and her body trembled as she responded to Maura's embrace and wrapped her arms around the woman, holding her firmly in place.

"Jane? You're afraid?" Maura said as she listened to Jane's body.

"Scared shitless." Jane breathed as she closed her eyes and held Maura tighter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- Thanks for reading, let me know thoughts and feelings. xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- Okay so I have one longish chapter planned after this one and then I am going finish this for now, with a view to doing a sequel in the New Year. I want to focus on my other story for a little while and feel like I can't do either of them justice while I am going back and forth between the two.**

Chapter 21

Jane awoke under the, only just comfortable crush of a warm body draped over one side of her, but her mind skipped over that detail as it instinctively focused on the new presence in the room. Jane heard the familiar soft slick of a weapon and her eyes flew open instantly.

Jane saw the gun first as she looked down the length of the barrel and up to the face of the person stood over her; holding the gun only inches from her face.

"Veronica." Jane breathed the name almost as a plea.

The woman smiled down at her, narrowing her eyes. "A tad dramatic I know, but I have always wanted to do that; have someone wake to the sight of my gun." Veronica pulled the weapon back a little and pointed it away, as her posture relaxed slightly. "I'm here to talk." She offered. "I have a proposal." She said with the quirk of an eyebrow.

"You're not my type, besides I'm not really the marrying kind." Jane said quietly and looked quickly at Maura as she attempted to untangle herself delicately from the Doctors embrace. "We can talk on one condition….." Jane began.

"She is of no consequence." Veronica shook the gun in Maura's general direction.

"Then let's take this into the other room." Jane said as she extricated herself completely from Maura and the bed.

Veronica rolled her eyes as if bored and glared back over her shoulder at the sleeping woman in the bed. "She is awfully cute." Veronica remarked.

Jane gave Veronica a dangerous look which made her smile hugely; flashing her perfect white teeth.

They moved into the larger room in the suite which still contained the crumpled blanket on the sofa Jane had started the night off on. Jane stood and folded her arms stubbornly.

"So what have we got to talk about? You have some information on your sister's killer or do you just want to make a full and frank confession?" Jane said sardonically.

Veronica strolled around the room casually; the gun hanging limply by her side. "You know you have nothing on me yet, I happen to have a very good team; you may never find anything. But I know you're type; like a dog with a bone and even the best operations have the occasional mistake, I don't want to be looking over my shoulder all the time." Veronica told Jane.

"Okay, so you gonna save everyone some time and trouble and come quietly?" Jane asked arrogantly.

Veronica stepped closer and raised her gun again. "You really don't have the first idea what you're trampling you're way into. You need to get serious really quickly, if not for your own smart ass then for the sake of your girlfriend in there." She tossed her head in the direction of the bedroom.

Jane finally quit smirking and stood up straight, a new; more serious look in her eye.

"Good." Veronica said haughtily. "Y'know I used to be in the business of selling sex, well now I'm in the business of selling secrets; much more lucrative as it happens, but of course the two go hand in hand."

Jane's brow creased as she listened silently.

"Luckily for you I have a secret which could be of some interest to you and I'm in a sharing mood. Of course I'm not going to give it to you for nothing. You need to back off, leave me and my girls alone; Becky too." The woman continued.

"Is she dead?" Jane asked quickly.

Veronica shook her head with a smile. "No, she has a new assignment is all; things were getting a little sticky with the Weis family as you are well aware."

"You're sister?" Jane pushed on.

"No more questions." Veronica dismissed the last with a swipe of her gun hand in the air. "I give you information, you call off you're goons; I don't care how you do it. Do we have a deal?"

Jane shrugged. "I'm not sure what information you think I would find _that_ interesting …"

"Information about Daniel, about the family and about that night; information that could clear you're name." Veronica said smugly as she watched Jane's features freeze in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Maura finally emerged from the bedroom Jane was fully dressed and sat gazing out of the window with both hands wrapped around a mug of coffee.

Maura paused in the doorway to watch and felt a pang for the obvious trouble that still settled over her friend like a dark cloud. Maura had to remind herself that one night of snuggles was not going to change that and that last night had only been a small breakthrough in winning this woman's trust.

"Hey." Maura said softly; not wanting to completely intrude on Jane's thoughts.

Jane turned her head quickly and the corner of her mouth rose in a wistful smile. "Well if it isn't sleeping beauty." Jane teased.

Maura self consciously fussed with her hair, her eyes cast downward. Jane shook her head in disbelief; Maura just didn't realise how beautiful she was, without all the carefully chosen outfits and immaculate hair and make-up.

Jane left the dregs of her coffee in the mug and stood. "You want me to order you some breakfast?" Jane asked fidgeting nervously and not quite meeting Maura's gaze.

Maura took this behaviour for more of Jane's usual hot and cold, will she won't she attitude and rolled her eyes. "Just some real coffee and a croissant for me please."

Jane crossed to the phone at once, happy to have something to do; as Maura headed for the bathroom.

Maura had showered, dressed and had eaten breakfast while Jane sat quietly; staring blankly at the pages of the case files,then Jane suddenly got up and shrugged on her jacket.

"I have to go out this morning." She announced, again not looking directly at Maura.

"Okay." Maura frowned.

"I gotta see Frankie." Jane explained.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Maura asked a little uncertainly.

"No, no that's okay. You saw what he was like last time he thought we were…." Jane trailed off.

Maura nodded slowly.

"I just need you to stay here, do not go anywhere, lock the door behind me and don't answer it to anyone. I'll be back soon , we can go out for lunch or do some shopping, anything you like." Jane said seriously.

"A yoga class?" Maura tested.

"Whatever you want." Jane said heading out of the door.

"Jane." Maura called, stopping the woman in her tracks. "Are you okay?"She asked, both suspicious and concerned.

"Sure, I'll be fine." Jane smiled reassuringly as she finally left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell are we going Jane?" Frankie shot at her as she jumped into his car the moment he pulled up alongside the hotel.

"Drive Frankie, I have to see someone and I need you." Jane said looking at her brother with a desperately pleading look. "I need you to take me there, not ask me any questions and wait for me. If I don't come out in fifteen minutes I need you to call for back up."

Frankie's frown turned to a scowl as he considered her words. "I don't know Janie." He chewed on the inside of his mouth, his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel.

"Left here." Jane directed.

Frankie stayed silent and followed the directions his sister gave him until she asked him to pull up outside a large office building he knew well. "Here?" He asked loudly.

"Yeah." Jane confirmed with a nod and looked up at the large, modern, window fronted building.

"Jane, are you sure about this?" Frankie asked her gravely.

Jane clasped his shoulder. "I just need to speak to somebody. 15 minutes." She nodded once and got out of the car. "What have I got to lose right?"

Frankie shrugged and shook his head, but Jane knew he would do as she asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane strolled right by the reception desk without at glance at the staff there and made her way to the elevator and up to the top floor. Jane had only been to this office once but she knew exactly how to navigate it; she remembered it well. She burst into the office and walked without hesitation to the visitor chair facing the guy and the desk and plonked herself into it; she had always liked to make an entrance.

The young man on the other side of the desk quickly finished his phone call and replaced the receiver, leaning back in his large leather swivel chair and considering his intruder.

"Let's cut to the chase. I had a visitor today, she's supposed to be a friend of yours but I get a feeling she has had enough of that arrangement, wants to spice things up a bit. This mutual friend, made me an offer, she has information and she has proof of I don't even know what yet." Jane smiled through an appalled look.

"What do you want?" asked the young man, who looked so much like his brother that Jane felt a strange kind of familiarity to him; like she had spoken with him every day since that night.

"She wants to use me to take you down." Jane said simply and leant across the table toward him. "All I want is a guarantee that you will leave Dr Isles alone, unharmed, safe; the rest of my family and friends too."

The young man frowned for the first time since Jane had entered his office. "That it?"

"And leave her to me. I am going to deal with her myself. We'll leave it at that for now. I just want to get on with my life." Jane said calmly.

"Nice that you have that option." Came the equally calm response.

Jane looked hard into the man's eyes until he looked away and nodded.

"You have a week to deal with her; after that she will have to be taken care of in our own way."

Jane rose slowly from the desk keeping her eyes fixed on him.

"When I take you down; I'll do it myself and not at the say so of some low rent crooked bitch." Jane said defiantly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane slipped back into the hotel room with her key card and was met with the sight of Maura with her legs tucked beneath her on the couch, her head propped up with cushions and her eyes fluttering lightly open and closed as she dozed in front of the quiet television screen.

Jane smiled happily feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The weight of being a killer, the weight of a decision and the weight of the world had been hanging heavy on her heart when she last left this room. Jane hadn't even been sure when she left the hotel; what she was going to do.

A large part of her wanted to take Veronica up on her deal, she would be vindicated somehow maybe even reinstated, have her life back. All she had to do was turn a blind eye to Veronica's crimes and what were they anyway; scamming some rich idiots who had mouths as loose as their wallets and no loyalty to their families. But when it came to it Jane couldn't do it; she didn't think she would be able to look herself in the mirror or look Maura in the eye. What did she have to lose? She'd asked herself, thinking the answer was nothing.

She crossed quickly to the sofa and knelt at Maura's side, studying the woman's face carefully as she gently pressed a kiss on her lips and stroked the back of her fingers against Maura's cheek.

Maura's eyes opened fully now and she began to stretch her body out, reaching out for Jane as she did so and returning the kiss more deeply.

"Where did you go?" Maura asked.

"I had to see someone." Jane said, stroking Maura's face again. "We can go home now." Jane said. "I mean you can pack; go home. I can go back to my place."

Maura looked mildly surprised. "You didn't take her up on her offer?" She asked carefully.

Jane stood up and pulled away from Maura, who also pulled herself up the sofa.

"You were awake? You heard?" Jane asked.

"Everything." Maura said. "I recorded it, on my phone. Some app that Barry downloaded for me turns your phone into a hi-tech Dictaphone."

"You didn't tell me. It was a test. You wanted to see what I would do." Jane had thrust her hands in her pockets and was balling them into fists, her mouth a firm line.

"No." Maura protested as she stood. "I wanted _you_ to see what you would do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N- Hope it was enjoyable and not confusing. Let me know what you thought as always xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- So here is the final chapter, for now. Which will wrap up some things and leave others open for a sequel in a couple of months. I hope everyone has had a great Christmas! I certainly have but now I have to get back to building lego with my son!**

RATE FINAL CHAPTER-

"Rizzoli."

"Detective, have you considered my generous offer?"

"I have."

"And your decision?"

"Your on; you clear my name, give me the Carlton family, I'll make sure you can go back to your business without interference." Jane spelled it out.

"I was sure you'd see the obvious benefits to the arrangement, but a smart business woman doesn't trust a verbal agreement alone. You understand I will need to know I can trust you to look after my interests; I'll need some insurance."

Jane was silent.

"Detective?"

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Jane snarled.

"A small task; I simply need you to complete the Weis assignment which was so abruptly abandoned."

"And what exactly was the assignment?" Jane asked impatiently.

"Not over the phone Jane, I will send you all you'll need at Dr Isle's residence. This must happen tonight, I've wasted enough time."

"Send it." Jane consented quietly, hanging up the phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane felt like some kind of cheese ball cat burglar from a pink panther movie; kitted out in her all black clothing; her hair bundled up inside a woollen ski mask. Jane's black leather gloved hands held the flat head screwdriver and began prising apart the edge of the window from the frame.

The Weis family would certainly have a top of the range security system and Jane winced as she anticipated the sounding of an alarm, but it had already been deactivated as Veronica's instructions had assured her.

Jane was usually clumsy; her mother said she would always thump around the house like a grumpy rhino, she didn't move gracefully, she didn't posses the natural grace and finesse of say one Dr Isles, you could always hear Jane coming. But not now; tonight she crept in through the window and across the darkened room taking full command of her long limbs.

Jane couldn't help wonder fleetingly what Maura was doing right now, was she safe? Was she worried? Maura had made Jane promise to call her as soon as she could, only when she had finally accepted that there was no way that Jane was going to allow her anywhere near this place.

"Do you think she'll be expecting a double cross?" Maura had asked nervously.

"I think she'll be prepared for it." Jane said honestly.

"So how far exactly are you willing to take this Jane?" Maura quizzed, twisting her ring around her finger in another nervous gesture.

"As far as I have to." Jane stated as she re-read the instructions again; committing them to memory.

"I suppose I'd be wasting my time if I asked you again; not to do this? To leave it to Korsak and Frost?"

Jane had responded with a dark, determined look and Maura sighed; defeated.

"You'll be careful? You won't take any unnecessary or foolish risks?" Maura asked quietly.

"You worried about me Doc?" Jane teased happily as she took out the weapon that Veronica had provided and studied it; getting used to the feel of it in her hand; should she need to use it later.

"Immensely Jane; a night time breaking and entering in possession of a dangerous weapon can incur a sentence of life imprisonment in the state of Massachusetts." Maura said, breathing erratically.

Jane crossed to Maura, placing her hands firmly on Maura's shoulders to anchor the anxious Doctor.

"I'll be okay, I just need to make this look good, I need to get more evidence; get closer to the truth, I haven't got much time." Jane explained rubbing her hands comfortingly up and down Maura's arms. "Nobody's going to get hurt."

Maura's was taking slow measured breaths now but looked sceptically at Jane.

Xxxxx

Jane made her way carefully to the precise room she had been ordered to target and as she slipped inside she immediately came face to face with Mr Weis. Jane recognised him instantly, she had seen him before; watched him from a distance for hours at a time, but had only really been in his company once before at the party here and she had managed to avoid speaking with him then. Now faced with him, he seemed strangely more human; he looked older, more real and vulnerable.

Jane raised the gun in both her hands and pointed it steadily at him as she ordered him to sit. Jane had missed her gun, the way she felt with it at her hip, the power it gave her; the respect it commanded. Tonight this weapon felt foreign; it felt like a bomb that might go off and cause a catastrophe at any moment, it felt all wrong.

"I don't keep money in the house." Weis said quickly, putting his hands slowly into the air in a display of surrender as he moved carefully to the chair Jane had indicated. "I don't have a safe here, it's all kept elsewhere, take my watch; take whatever you want." He said trying to stay calm but the hint of a tremble in his voice gave him away.

Jane took the duct tape from her kit and saw Weis' eyes bulge with fear.

"I'm going to cover your mouth, so you don't shout for help; try to stay calm." Jane's voice was firm and measured and Weis nodded but as she closed in on him so did the panic.

"Please…." He begged.

Jane put a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine if you co-operate." She tried to communicate the sincerity of her words with her eyes, before quickly placing the tape down over his mouth.

Jane placed her hands around his wrists and applied some pressure as she gave him a meaningful look. "I'm going to tie your legs together next, you're going to need your hands free but I swear if you try anything…." Jane gritted her teeth as she spoke; her jaw set hard. "If you fuck this up in any way, I'll shoot you in the left hand first so you can still use the right, understand?"

To illustrate her point Jane held the gun over Weis' left hand barely an inch from the skin, Weis nodded slowly; his eyes burning into Jane. Jane clapped him on the shoulder as she knelt down in front of him and tied his legs together tightly at the ankle.

"Good." She said when she didn't meet any resistance.

Jane crossed to the large oak desk behind them and picked up a laptop which lay open and on standby. The moment Jane touched the keys, the screen lit up obediently and she unplugged the power cable, delivering the machine to Weis' lap. Jane moved behind him to watch the screen closely over his shoulder.

"Open your email." She ordered and watched as he obeyed.

There were several new messages in his inbox but the three at the top of the list were the ones Jane had expected to see there; all three from different public servers, sender listed as unknown.

"Open em up, print the attachments." Jane said gruffly. "Then you need to compose a new message to all shareholders and senior staff informing them of the new arrangements. Copy this. Jane said placing an unfolded and creased sheet of paper in front of him on the keyboard. Jane just wanted this over with, she wanted out of here with evidence; something she could take to the police.

The printer began to whir as it spat out sheet after sheet of Veronica's contracts. As they printed Jane read sections of them over Weis' shoulder. They looked like legitimate contracts for deals with three separate companies, although Jane figured they all led back to Veronica. Weis was signing over almost all of is business to the power hungry bitch.

Jane was so busy devouring the information on the screen that it took her a second longer than it should have to register the other body entering the room. A figure dressed in an outfit almost identical to Jane's.

Both Jane and the figure held their guns aloft in the same moment ; they stood pointing them each at the other, Weis placed between them in his chair had gripped the arms of his seat and leant as far back into it as he could.

"Who the hell are you?" Jane growled. This had not been a part of the plan Veronica had given her and the last thing she needed were complications.

"She sent me." The figure said and Jane noticed with some surprise that the voice was female and also that there was something vaguely familiar about it.

It seemed the voice was familiar to Weis also as a muffled gasp escaped from him the instant he heard it. Jane's eyes narrowed suspiciously but she continued to hold her gun in place. It had occurred to her that Veronica would send back up, someone to make sure she did the job, someone to take care of things if she didn't. It was a large part of the reason she had decided to come tonight in the first place although she hadn't mentioned that to Maura.

"Really?" Jane posed the question to buy her some time and prompt her new accomplice to speak again.

The other woman nodded. "To make sure this got done." She mumbled.

Jane believed this much, but she didn't understand why this woman had shown herself now or why she seemed to be sending nervous glances back and forth between Jane and her prisoner, Jane's gut was telling her there was something more going on here.

"Get the papers." Jane instructed, trying to assert her control of the situation, she noted the way the woman hesitated and then barely took her eyes from Weis even more than Jane as she collected the print outs and brought them back to Jane.

Jane passed Weis a pen for him to sign the papers with and watched as he shakily complied, he took a long moment to look across at the other woman in the room as he did so. Jane decided to test a theory.

"So Becky, which one of us is going to blow his brains out?" She asked casually.

Weis' body jerked and he held up his hands, waving his open palms at Becky, his fingers splayed and head shaking urgently, he tried to speak but his words were useless; lost against the tape.

Becky had given a start too and had directed her gun at Jane again; standing firm. "That wasn't part of the plan." She said; now in a clear voice.

Jane smiled beneath the ski mask; she took up her gun and casually waved it in Weis' direction. "You have a problem with me finishing this?" Jane asked.

"Drop it!" a yell came from the window and Jane turned in time to see her brother who had just shattered the glass with a rock and who now pointed his weapon through the jagged whole he had made.

"Frankie!? What the fuck?" Jane cursed.

Frankie had his gun trained on Jane, Jane's gun was levelled at Weis and Becky shifted her aim from Jane to Frankie and back again. For a moment each of them looked nervously around the room and then Jane decided it was about time she ended the stand off.

Jane held her gun up high to show she was giving it up and then dropped to the floor, placing it by her feet.

"Frankie, stay out of this it's not whatever you think it is." Jane warned pulling off the ski mask and unveiling herself. She blew out a breath back into her face against the heat.

"Becky." Jane said holding her hands up honestly. "You didn't come back here to ruin Weis; did you? You came to protect him." Jane put all her faith in this hunch and put her own and Frankie's life in the hands of this woman that she didn't know but wanted to trust.

Becky stood trembling, looking frantically at Jane and Weis before slowly lowering her gun, Frankie dropping his own in response.

"We all want the same thing." Jane explained. "We can do this together, we can take down Veronica." Jane moved closer to Becky. "Can I count on you?" She asked looking Becky in the eye.

Becky removed her own mask and nodded silently before looking past Jane to Weis who was transfixed by the women.

"Okay." Jane said with a nod and a brush of Becky's arm with her hand, she turned to her brother. "Frankie, you idiot, call Korsak and Frost; tell them we're coming in." Jane yelled given him a wry smile.

Frankie looked bewildered, but shrugged and did as she asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becky gave them everything they needed to take down Veronica. Jane had to give it to Miss Hastings; her empire spread to the upper echelons of money and business not only in Boston but across the state and then some and included not only chief executives but also congressman and women. Veronica would be facing charges of fraud, economic espionage and blackmail, and wouldn't be making it to her high profile wedding.

Becky assured Detectives that whatever Veronica was; she hadn't killed her sister. Becky had never seen Veronica kill anyone, she had other people do it for her if necessary. However Becky had been with Veronica when she had heard of Debbie's death, Veronica had received a phone call and she was shaken; even upset for a brief moment. Becky had known Debbie for years and Debbie had spoken to Becky a couple of days before her death to say that she was sure that someone at work was on to her. Debbie was breaking into networks and computer systems and stealing information for her sister and she confessed that she was scared that her life was in danger. Becky was sure that someone from E-Co Enterprises had killed her friend.

Korsak was following up the information on Debbie and was sure they would be able to track down the killer now that Frost had managed to get into Debbie's work computer and was re-tracing her tracks.

Jane had given Frankie a stern talking to when she had finally managed to explain everything to him; he looked no clearer on what had happened following her lengthy explanation and she shook her head before punching him playfully in the arm.

"What were you doing showing up like that, you could have been hurt." Jane admonished.

"I've been following you since you went to see the Carlton's; I have some Detective skills of my own you know." He said defensively. "I'm not a kid anymore Jane."

Jane studied him for the first time in a while and saw the truth of his protest.

"Thanks for having my back little brother." Jane conceded.

"Always Jane. I really thought you were going to do something stupid, I just wanted to stop you."

"Gee thanks… I think. Look, you don't have to worry about me anymore Frankie, I'm not looking for trouble, I swear to you." Jane said seriously.

Frankie nodded. 'I know it." He shrugged; looking at the floor, before Jane finally pulled him in for a hug.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Maura was sat at her desk her head bent; hair falling over her shoulder as she studied a lab report. Maura had come into work when Jane had called her to let her know she was okay, but she had kept out of the Detectives way since her arrival. Maura had always striven to keep work and her personal life completely separate but that had become increasingly difficult since Jane Rizzoli had come into her life.

Jane watched Maura from the open doorway. "Isn't it a little late to be working Dr Isles?"

Maura's head snapped up and she smiled at the sight of Jane. "I confess; I wanted to see for myself that you were safe." Maura reasoned.

Jane spread her arms wide as she swaggered into the room; presenting herself to Maura. "I'm fine; see?"

Maura came around the desk and leant back against it when Jane met her there. "Mmmmm you really are." Maura agreed as she placed her hands on either side of Jane's waist; feeling she needed some physical contact as confirmation.

"Frankie told me they arrested Veronica Hastings and that Becky is going to testify against her."

"In exchange for her own immunity, of course." Jane smiled crookedly.

"You did good work today Jane." Maura complemented.

Jane's smile was sincere. "Thank you." She said wrapping her arms around Maura's waist and pulling her off the desk and in toward Jane's body.

"And you really think the Carlton family will leave you alone from now on?" Maura asked.

Jane frowned. "We still have some unfinished business; but I'm sure you'll be safe." Jane said casually; considering the only thing that really mattered.

"I shan't need your protection any longer?" Maura enquired.

"No." Jane confirmed trying not to sound overly regretful and unconsciously holding Maura slightly more tightly against her.

"So if you come home with me tonight; it will be because you want to be there?" Maura put a hand up to cup Jane's jaw as she spoke and delivered a lingering kiss. "If you stay; it will be because you want _me_?" Maura issued the challenge.

Jane responded by pushing Maura back against the desk so she was slightly off balance and supporting her with the thigh she slipped smoothly between both of Maura's. Jane's kiss began crushing and heated but became slower and more deliberate, as she dropped soft kisses across the skin of Maura's neck.

"Isn't it obvious that I want you Doc?" Jane whispered into her ear.

Maura pushed Jane back; just an inch and caught her breath.

"Obvious is just a word that refers to an individuals personal perceptions and mine may be vastly different to yours." Maura said seriously.

Jane flashed a crooked smile as she ran her fingertips up the inside of Maura's thinly covered thigh; all the way until she reached the hot centre and then pushed her palm firmly against it, bringing her hand away slowly; to join with her other hand in pushing Maura panty hose down her hips and thighs; just enough so that she could return her hand to it's goal, this time meeting the damp material of Maura's panties. Jane slid one finger gently under the edge of the material and dragged it along the soft welcoming woman she found waiting. Maura gasped and arched her back, gripping onto the table behind her and pushing herself forward and down against Jane.

"Some things are just obvious Dr Isles." Jane stated in a ragged voice, trying to keep her cool even as she saw Maura loosing hers. Jane withdrew her hand and stood back.

"Shall we go?" Jane asked cheerily, placing her hands firmly into her pockets.

Maura looked desperate; but fought to regain some semblance of composure as she straightened up her clothes and hair and quickly followed Jane out of the office.

**A/N- Hope it all made sense and that you enjoyed it enough to come back for more soon. Thanks and Happy New Year all xxx Please take a moment whilst avoiding unwanted family members and having a brief rest from the chocolate feast to review xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
